


The Northern Sea：北冥有鱼

by Maryandmathew



Series: 长篇的锤基 [2]
Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Intersex, M/M, Other, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 美人鱼AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki迷失苍茫海中快被冻死的时候，意外遇到一个迷人又危险的未知生物，让一切都出现了转机。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Northern Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534375) by [soltian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltian/pseuds/soltian). 



> Many thanks to soltian for writing this very beautiful fic and allowing me to translate it O(∩_∩)O

遥望周围数英里茫茫无际的海水，Loki拿毛皮毯子裹紧自己，默默地想着如果就这么冻死在自己小船里也是挺让人崇敬的死法。他的墓志铭可以写道：“他想要证明自己是个不同凡响的伟大捕猎者，结果却像个白痴似的被冻死了，——反正也不是第一个自作聪明的。” 可的确海洋里没有什么猎物能逃脱开他的渔网和陷阱，不过这次探险途中他迷路了，这是片谁也不敢来搜寻猎物的新领域，位于人迹罕至的极北海域；离那些翠绿的层峦叠嶂和安心的牛羊家畜的叫声已经很远很远了，这里的山峰已经被冰雪覆盖，海水也越发暗沉还掺杂着浮冰，如果说困在海洋深处还不够求生无路，这里的寒冷刺骨也足以将他的斗志消磨殆尽。

就在他打算闭上眼睛就此沉睡下去的时候，却看到远方地平线处有抹光亮闪烁着，他眨着眼睛抖掉睫毛上的冰碴，向前探身确定这一切都不是幻觉：光亮又出现了，而且距离更近了，是个活物、长着闪亮鳞片的，在再次潜入水下前在深色的海面熠熠发光一闪而过。Loki觉得心跳加速，脸颊也染上血色。那个颜色非常耀目，但是体型，那是条鱼？有一个男子那么大、或者两个，抓到这个足以让他名字永垂史册了，Loki赶紧站起身来，他的大毛皮斗篷几乎铺满了小船，随后抓起他带有倒刺的网准备着，等待那个巨物再次现身。他看到水面渐渐浮起涟漪、已经蓄势待发准备好撒网了，紧张又渴望的睁大眼睛，但当那个生物在距离船一英尺远处再次现身的时候，Loki看清楚后呆住了，几乎忘记了手中还抓着渔网。 

                                       [](http://soltian.tumblr.com/post/33367609876/amidst-the-troubling-landscape-of-dark-and-snowy)

他有着人类一样的头发，金灿灿的好像雾霭中的夕阳，装饰着水草缀满了珍珠、覆盖着他的脸庞和宽阔的肩膀，Loki第一个念头以为是遇见了那些酒馆闲谈里的长着鱼尾巴的美人鱼，但是当他拂开发丝露出炯炯有神的蓝色眼睛、方正的下巴，和正在滴水的胡子的时候，——他完全可以确定这个陌生的生物绝对不是少女，他的上半身和人类一模一样，唯一不同的是喉咙处有着闪亮的奇怪红色波纹，Loki刚开始还以为是伤疤，不过很快意识到那一定是他的腮，Loki看见这个奇观还有他的美貌几乎呆住了，不由得屏住了呼吸，于这片暮色冥冥、昏暗的海洋和冰雪苍茫的峰峦掩映中，这个海水中的男子美丽得窒息，就好像火焰般耀眼让人移不开目光。随后这个水中男子脸上现出一个不怀好意的笑，就在他强壮胳膊刚要触及小船的时候Loki回过神来，Loki再不迟疑立刻挥洒出了渔网，突然这就重新变回了捕猎，他决定无比要把这个海洋生物变作自己的猎物不枉此生。

这个海中生物触痛般地收回胳膊、后退了几英尺，那些尖锐的倒刺扎到了他亮晶晶的皮肤，他愤怒地蹙起眉头，Loki好像听到了远处似乎有雷鸣般的轰隆隆的声音，不过不去理会，稳稳地站在他局促却牢固的小船里面收紧了渔网，熟练地扭转着缠绕的涂了焦油的麻绳套网紧紧地罩住了他，这次把他的猎物结结实实地罩住了。

这个被缚的生物愣住了，或者说是震惊住了，渔网已经箍紧了他的身体，网上的倒刺深深地扎入他的皮肤、Loki抓住网的两头稳当当地看着他的这番枉费力气，水中的男子使劲浑身解数挣扎，发出愤怒又诧异的低吼，而远处的雷声轰鸣也愈发震耳欲聋起来。Loki的渔网制作精良，不会被扯得断掉，只会越扯越拉抻，不仅能包住猎物还能紧紧地勒住，那些细绳上还带有毒性的黑色爪钩，不管是身体庞大的鲸鱼，或者细小鲦鱼都难逃劫难，虽然这个半人半鱼可能肌肉太厚实的缘故，并没有流血受伤，还是在奋力扭动着，不过显而易见的他力气消耗了不少，他在这片深色的海水里翻滚拍打着，水面泛起白、绿掺杂的泡沫，随后他怒不可遏地狠狠瞪着Loki，沉下了水面，红色尾鳍摆动着试图向远处游去，他实在太健壮强悍了，Loki死死地抓着绳子，原先稳固地小船现在摇摇摆摆的被拉着向前拖去。

 _ **他要是把我拖下水怎么办**_ ？Loki想着， _ **也许我该放他走，他随时都可以把我拖下水、我就必死无疑了，我到底该怎么办啊**_ ？？可Loki就是不想松手，失去这么个宝贝实在太不甘心。突然，他火冒三丈的脸重新出现在迷雾中来，好像他已经被这番奋力拖拽弄得浑身无力了，直到——

Loki的船十分壮观地破碎开来，甲板和船峭都纷纷碎裂，桅杆也折作两端，Loki掉入水中不停扑腾着，冰冷的海水没顶而来、刺痛着他的神经，他奋力集中精神摸到正在急速下沉的船尾紧抱住，这才意识到渔网已经不在手里了。而水面，刚刚还因为那个海洋生物的挣扎翻滚而荡漾着波涛，如今已经慢慢平复，周围只能听见那破碎的木头浸水下沉的声音，这声音持续了好久，Loki一直上气不接下气地急喘着，他的外套已经在冰凉的海水里彻底湿透、四肢也都渐渐麻木了。

  “懦夫！”他冲着空阔的海面大叫着，“这个畜生！过来杀了我啊，你这个阴险狡诈的，回来啊！有能耐过来淹死我啊！”

结果却没有任何回应或响声，Loki闭上眼睛，冷得哆哆嗦嗦的把前额抵靠在船板上。每一分一秒都煎熬得好像一个世纪那么漫长，随后恍恍惚惚听到周围身边有浅浅的拨水声时，他勉强睁开冻僵的眼睑发现那个人鱼游了回来，Loki神志不清地意识到他那副怒气冲冲的样子好像要用喷火的眼睛把他烧焦，他上上下下地打量着人鱼发现渔网还缠结着挂在他的喉咙和肩膀胸膛那里，他不知死活地大笑出来。

 “啊，好姑娘，小美人鱼，你终于发现还是需要我的帮助吧！”

“你们这些诡计多端又多疑的人类，我刚才浮出来只是要和你打招呼而已”。

“我‘相信’你，不过你打招呼的方式快吓死我了，恐怕几分钟内我不是淹死就是冻死，反正你可要糟糕了，这个施了魔法的网会勒得你越来越紧的，直到你的蛋蛋被从你的嘴里挤出来。”

Loki在吓唬他，不过他知道那个网，就像他说的那么紧，看到他惊恐得睁大眼睛时候不由得差点就大笑出声。

“快点拿走！！”

“我会的，不过我在水里呆得太久手指头不好使了。”

 “我会带你到安全的地方"，他犹犹豫豫地说道，随后游近Loki旁边，让Loki可以摸到他被渔网勒着的肩膀，“抓紧我，憋住气，我会快点游不会淹死你这小身板，我的体温也可以保护你不至于冻死。”

 Loki本想要提出异议的，不过他感受到的温暖的气息，就好像夏日的曙光笼罩着他，况且就算死路一条，他的墓碑上还可以添上浓墨重彩的一笔：“被海洋中的未知生物拖到了深渊里”，他把自己瘦条条的两只胳膊搂到他的脖子处，随后体会到了一种非同寻常的暖洋洋包裹着他、不由得欣慰地叹了口气，紧紧地搂住了他，人鱼低头看着肩膀确认他抱紧了。

“抱紧”，他愤愤不平地说道，随后一个猛子扎回到了海里、向下游去。

虽然事先已经被警告过了，不过激流的浪花拍打着Loki的脸部、卷起的波涛拖曳着他的外套，要不是他紧紧地抱着人鱼几乎要被水浪卷走。随着潜水的越发下沉，水平静了些不过也更加冰冷，Loki越发不舒服难熬极了，无法呼吸让他肺部仿佛灼烧般的痛苦，随着这个能在水下呼吸的朋友下潜得越来越深，慢慢的他意识模糊起来。毋庸置疑海洋生物不需要空气、无需担心窒息的危险，而如今这个人鱼又在愚蠢地让他彻底地迷失了方向，就在Loki虚弱得再无力气，几乎抱不住他要松手的时候，却发现水面变浅了，隐约地感受到光亮，终于、终于啊，他们上升回到了海平面上，久违了的空气呀，他不顾一切地大声粗喘着咳嗽起来。吐出胸腔里的水、擦掉眼里的盐粒后，他观察着四周发现正处身于一个很大的山下洞穴里面，地上还有熠熠闪烁的古怪魔法球在微微发光，四周都是笼罩在一篇雾霭霭的昏暗迷雾中高耸石壁。散落在地的杂七杂八东西既有陆地上的、也有海洋里的，从无用的湿透的烟草到累积得一人多高的黄金珠宝应有尽有；这些五花八门的东西看起来可不那么让人放心，他可以确定他现在是这位凶猛人鱼汉子最新藏品了，Loki担忧地看着人鱼，发现人鱼目光不满瞪视他的时候更是吓了一跳。

“你现在安全了，这里够暖和冻不死你，有空气也淹不死你，现在松开网。”

Loki一副不大满意的样子，虽然这里的暖和是挺不错的，可能是墙壁保温的缘故？洞穴的里面好像春天一般温和舒适，他一边爬出那条人鱼的怀抱，一边把大衣解开放到岸上，坐在石头边缘搭着脚闲闲地看着周遭景象。

“要是我放开你……然后你报复我又把我扔回海里怎么办？这可是你的地盘……，我打不过你啊！”

他看见明亮的蓝光从人鱼的眼睛里一瞬而过，说不清楚是反射周围环境的缘故，还是因为怒火中烧。

“剪开渔网，我就不计较之前了，我保证。”

“我连你的名字都不知道，你的保证有什么用？” Loki舔舔嘴唇等待着，不确定这条人鱼懂不懂得岸上的世界？他可绝对不是个简单的普通陆地人类，人鱼眯起眼睛，不过Loki意识到专注在他嘴唇上的目光并不是质疑，他又再次砸了下嘴，看着这个海洋生物低吼了声，好像要把什么想法赶出脑海似的晃了晃头。

 “我可不是条一般的人鱼，我是海洋里的王子，神圣的Odin之子：Thor。”

Loki欣慰地叹口气，，念起真名咒（ **name spell 注①** ）感受着它滑下喉咙掉在他肚子里，——虽然这给不了他什么真正力量，不过至少也是个开始，足以让他把绑着这个“海洋王子”的渔网取下了。他从泡湿透水的皮套里掏出匕首放到腿上，点点头示意Thor向前些，虽然Thor怒目而视着，不过还是略微迟疑着靠近了岸边，Loki开工起来，发现很不容易打开网，只好先慢慢摸索着他的胸膛、后背和胳膊去割开那些缠绕得最紧的结。

[ ](http://soltian.tumblr.com/post/35105139252/and-yours-mortal-thor-finally-asked-through)

“你的名字呢，你这个凡人？” Thor终于问道，咬牙切实地意识到Loki问他的名字绝对是故意为之，“他们如何称呼你？除了下流——”他吸口气，看到Loki “不小心”地把匕首架到他脖子上却不以为然的耸耸肩作为歉意，“——恶毒的小魔鬼？”

“很多啊：小贼、混蛋、银舌头、魔鬼、撒谎不眨眼，浪荡子……”，他从Thor肩上揭开网，用他长长的指尖还扫过那些奇怪的柔软腮部，把网叠好放在膝盖上再把匕首放到一边。

“不过当人们叫够了这些丰富多彩的词汇后，他们叫我Loki”。

Thor摇晃着活动下他已经解脱了束缚的肩膀，Loki懒散地在一边看着那些深浅密麻的压痕，不过浸染过海水后那些红红白白的痕迹很快就消失了。

“Loki”，Thor念叨着，随后盯着他的脸道，“你得知道我可不习惯于接受那些刚刚接触人的名字，况且我还带你到我的私密洞穴，我希望你能为我的好客友善做出补偿。”

Loki又舔了舔嘴唇，把脚从水里撤回来，敏捷地向后退去。Thor也向前倾身想要拽他、不过皱着眉发觉Loki已经在距离之外，——Loki猜Thor也不热衷到陆地上表现得像个笨拙的白痴，虽然水里挺能耐的。

 “这就是你们海洋生物的好客之道吗？一个全是鱼骨头和破烂杂碎的空空如也的洞穴？陆地上的人们都在议论淹没的城市、拥有无可比拟财富的王国的传说；这……也太简陋得让人失望了吧” ，他在洞穴中间转了圈批判着，而Thor听闻后正用尾巴忿忿不已地拍击着水花。

“这里能呼吸而且很温暖，你刚求我回到地面上不就这两件事吗，我已经够宽宏大量的救了你的性命，现在是你回报我的时候了”。Loki回头看去本以为Thor会怒气冲冲的，没想到却看到他得意又言之凿凿的笑容，不由得惊讶地挑了挑眉，Thor正靠着石头坐在岸边、抱着他壮实的肩膀，好像在邀请Loki过来坐上他的鱼尾似的，Loki情不自禁地冷笑起来。

“我很期待呀，殿下”，他捡起一坨亚麻织物发现它们干燥又温暖，一块皮草也厚重的可以当做床，“不过我今天几乎死而复生了两次，已经筋疲力尽了，所以早上再想个极具创作性的主意来报答你吧，到时候记得给我带柴火和吃的来哦”，随后Loki转身调整好作为今日权宜之计的皮草，脱下他剩余的已经湿透的衣服，先从靴子开始，随后怒盯着Thor，——后者虎视眈眈的还一点也不脸红，他远远地站在Thor触手不及的地方，只穿着内裤，用一块价值足足可以抵过半个国王王冠的贵重袍子擦干净自己瘦巴巴的身体，Thor沉吟着擦擦自己的下巴，随后用他的大手掌拿起了Loki的匕首和渔网绳子，才潜回水中转身离去。

 “我早上再见你，渔夫。”

Loki向前探着身子看着Thor光洁的鱼尾渐渐游摆着消失，聆听着哗啦哗啦的水波荡漾，随后四周彻底安静下来，他在干燥温暖的毛皮和亚麻织物间躺下身，睁着眼睛直到慢慢沉浸梦乡——他已经对早上迫不及待了。 

……

……

……

**译者：注①name spell “真名咒”，我去问了一下作者，是她写这篇文自己设定的一个咒语，就是这里面的巫师Loki只有知道一个人的真名后才能施法在某种程度上控制对方。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本来就想写成黄暴小肉文的，但是事态发展由不得我了啊……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 经历剑拔弩张的第一次见面后，Thor和Loki慢慢熟悉起来。  
> Loki发现了原来Thor腰部以下和人类还真是完全不同。

Loki是在一片木头与石头的撞击作响中醒来的，不过这怪异的敲击声居然还蛮悦耳。而且他觉得……浑身上下都宛如新生、休息安稳精力充沛，好像睡觉期间所有无形的生活重负都永别而去了，他尚未清醒昏昏沉沉的还以为是身处海湾渔庄，畅想着着会有海鸥的回鸣、但却连人类的响动也没有，甚至连一丝水浪声也没有。慢慢地他才回想起昨日的经历，这片汪洋海域、金光闪闪的Thor。他睁开眼睛，惊讶地发现山洞沐浴在深深浅浅地清晨曙光中，昨晚昏暗空茫的夜色褪去后，可以看到晨曦下淡淡的黄色光环，就好像身处于一口巨大的井底。

Thor已经在这里了，正在整理着地上大堆浸湿的木材，Loki睡眼惺忪站起身来地抓过昨晚那件贵重的袍子裹住自己，那是件绿色的袍子，在阳光衬托下闪烁着金色的光泽。

“你应该知道我不吃木头吧？”

Thor哼哼着作为对他的早安问候：“你会有食物的，然后我们再详细讨论下你对我的补偿。”

Loki翻了个白眼，不过高兴地看到Thor还保留着他的渔网而且利用的不错，那里面满当当地装着鱼，有些还是活蹦乱跳的不停翻滚拨动着附近的石块，Thor的脖子上也挂着条皮绳拴着Loki那把插在皮套里的匕首，随后他又扎猛子潜入水下，很快不到一分钟就抱着满怀的木头回来继续垒在木堆上。

“好了，够你用了吧。”

“真有趣，我刚想说呢，你还会不会什么能派上用场的关于捕鱼的魔法啊？”

“这里的空气对于你们人类不错了吧，很快就会干的，你的衣服已经干了吧。”

“可是我猜得出早餐期间你就想让我光着吃生鱼是吧？”

“我的确是这样想”，Thor灿烂地咧嘴一笑，好像这样就能伪装好他的淫秽念头似的，他收好Loki的匕首轻轻松松地拎过沉甸甸的渔网，打开口子倒出来一些鱼，动作很麻利地用手取出了内脏，单独把金枪鱼放在Loki那件丢弃的皮毛外套旁边分作两份，用刀子刮掉鱼鳞开膛破肚剔出骨头、把那些鲜红的肉切成条，Loki好奇地看着他用手指利落地清理那些鱼，当Thor用指头拈起一片鱼肉舌尖砸咂嘴巴叫唤他时候，真该给他的厚颜无耻打满分。

“就这样吗？”

“当然，你不饿吗？”

“你不会在地上设置什么陷阱，看我一点点掉下去吧？”

“那诡计太下作了，我很真诚别无他意，过来近点吃啊，等你吃完我再期待我抓住你好了。”

“你这个想要我命的诱饵太寒碜了，人鱼。”

“没人想要你命……而且你真的不想尝尝吗。”

Thor的表情有些……困惑，不知所措，Loki意识到他们刚刚那番对话虽然于他而言也是初次经历，但这里面肯定包含了Thor海妖之歌的蛛丝马迹，他的意图再明显不过了就是想让Loki变成他的小宠物，Loki仔细掂量着风险，回想着昨天施下的真名咒，他也不得不承认，Thor眼里并没有丝毫杀害他的意思，就是好奇而已，而且她也不得不承认这是彼此彼此，他拘谨地迈出一步，不情愿地走过来坐在毛皮上，躲在Thor伸出手臂的触及范围外，随后探身去够他手中那鱼肉条，可Thor却立刻缩回了手，这倒是在Loki意料之中，他咧咧嘴冷嘲一笑。

“我没有给你设陷阱”。

Loki此刻也想撒个什么谎的，但只耸耸肩膀。

“虽然你会觉得诧异，不过我的确发现你挺迷人有趣的。”

“我猜昨晚我的声音对你没什么影响啊，现在更是确信无疑了，目前你都不害怕是不是？”

“也许是我没什么可害怕的理由吧。”

“也许吧。”

Thor猜疑地看着Loki身后，好像期待着他会从石头下拿出第二张渔网似的，Loki又往前靠近些，这回完全在Thor力量范围内了，他屏住呼吸张开嘴，Thor犹豫下，小心翼翼地把鱼肉条放在他舌头上，Loki虽然不大习惯这种陌生又滑腻的肉感，不过却也没他想象的那么糟，而且实际上还很鲜嫩可口的，他过去一直都把生火热食视作理所当然了，但是现在特定背景环境下暴露出他性格另一面，——看来生鱼的美味是个不错的发现，他吞咽下去，向Thor微微一笑。

“你每一片都要喂我吃吗，我宽宏大量的东道主？”

“如果你还想吃的话，对”，Thor也咧嘴笑着，Loki又一次张开嘴，不过这次有点着急了：虽然只有片刻、但还是在Thor缩回手指前就合上了嘴巴，Thor在他咀嚼的时候一直把指头停在他嘴边，Loki在咽下去的时候又轻轻地假作意外的用舌尖擦过了他的指头，他尝起来就像海水，他皮肤的触感让Loki微微颤栗，不过总算还算纯洁地吃完了早餐，赶在Thor最后缩回手的时候，Loki双手温柔地拽过他的手。

“告诉我Thor，你之前有过人类情人吗？不管是他们自愿还算被你迷惑？对于我这样拿渔网逮住你的狡猾人类，你的伎俩…实在太低级了。”

Thor大笑起来，大拇指和食指挑住Loki的下巴，一只手爬上他的膝盖，尾巴在身后有一搭没一搭地拍击着水花。

“人类除了勉为其难地提供点微不足道的乐趣还能有什么价值，……至于你，和别的人类有点不一样，是不是啊Loki？”

“才不是啊，我只是冷淡又迟钝对你的魅力无动于衷而已。”

Thor又大笑起来，低沉的嗓音中充满了愉悦，带点小心翼翼的期待目光扫过Loki的胸膛到腹部，原先放在膝盖的手掌滑上Loki光裸的大腿根，随后拇指按在Loki的下唇瓣上：

“不要以为你这么说我就会失望，这相比把你引诱到水里淹死不是更好的娱乐嘛，而且你长得挺美的，相对于你们陆上生物而言，尤其你是个男的。”

 “我想要怎样就怎样”，Loki愉快地反驳道，他双手摆弄着Thor的头发，捻过那上面的珍珠，倾身上前亲吻他的嘴唇，那里有点硬、暖和和的还微咸，但Thor已经迫不及待地啃咬起来，——虽然他是在挑逗而不是技巧笨拙、小心翼翼地不至红肿。Thor的双手都抚上他的大腿，Loki在他的蛮力下努力放松喟叹着；一边亲吻着他Thor一边慢慢拖拽他下水，先是他的脚，随后是小腿，懒洋洋地让他温暖又坚实的身体分开Loki的大腿，俩人都是半个身体泡在水里贴在一起，Loki的袍子还皱巴巴地挂在他的肩膀和胳膊上，在他允许自己被Thor拖曳着的时候，开始好奇地探索起手掌下Thor光滑辐射热量的皮肤，触感和人类完全不同甚至有些像鲸鱼皮，虽然非常细腻但还是有不少轻微鼓起的遍布四处的疤痕，他的手缓缓地抚上Thor的喉咙、大拇指谨慎地拨弄起他腮部的薄片，Thor立刻低声吼着打断了这个吻，在Loki来不及缩手前箍住了他的双腕，摁在身下的毛皮垫子上，Thor忿怒地蹙起眉头，而Loki却是缓缓绽开一个无辜的微笑：

“啊，我过火了是不是？”

“我很久没和你们人类做过了，都快忘了你们这些下流东西一点礼貌也没有。”

“真是无比抱歉，我们人类在喉咙那里可没有这些可爱花瓣啊，我忍不住好奇嘛。”

“把你的爪子拿远点，不然我就把你绑起来让潮汐把你卷走。”

“嗯哼……”，Loki听得出Thor声音里的炽热，只要稍微有点常识就会知道Thor在吓唬他，他懒懒地在水里踢着脚、双腿缠上Thor的腰部，大腿合拢夹着着那里热烘烘的皮肤和硬硬的鳞片，来回摩擦着他强壮又温暖的身体情难自抑地溢出低吟，“请原谅我，尊贵的殿下，我不知道怎么取悦你。”

Thor低下头看着他，得意地笑着放开Loki的手、随后手掌沉下水用力抓住Loki的臀部，把他抬高水面仔细地看着他：

“你长得不错“，他喃喃说道，夹杂着些微微的颤音，在指尖拂过Loki弧线优美流畅的腰部和大腿时候更是从牙缝里渴望的呼气，“而且……很饥渴”，Loki轻咬着自己的下唇，他已经几个月没有碰过女人了，距离上次被操过更是不记得多久，长时间的缺乏亲密举止让他丢脸的敏感极了。

[ ](http://lokisergi.tumblr.com/post/34172881373/the-northern-sea-excerpt-ah-what-was-that)

 fanart by [lokisergi](http://lokisergi.tumblr.com/)

 

“嗯，你自己说的……我们这些陆上生物可没有什么礼貌”，Loki在Thor不知是要吃他还是操他的目光下说话有些磕磕绊绊的，不过这种念头愈发使他燃起欲望，Thor的得意笑容愈加贪婪起来，放低些Loki的臀部，在Thor低头沉入水面之前Loki注意到那些禁止他碰触的腮在不停扇动着。不承望那些包围刺激着他悸动阴茎的冰凉海水突然被一个浑厚舌头的舔舐所取代，他诧异不已地惊呼出声，Thor用水下的浅礁石别开他双腿，而他不得不紧抓着石头以免被完全拽离岸边，Thor开始急不可耐的舔弄起来，他专心致志的舌尖既残酷又火热，宽厚的舌头得让Loki颤抖不已，他被摁住的大腿急切地扭动着渴求关注，等不及他反应Thor就一寸寸地把他的阴茎吞入口中，而Loki无力反抗只能使尽最后的力气靠紧石头，瘫软如泥的承受着Thor的蛮劲控制和嘴巴稳稳地吞吐着他的阴茎，在他钢铁般力量的钳制下拱起后背很快就射了出来，他脑子一片混沌，粗喘起来，Thor吞咽了几口才松开他的嘴巴，得意洋洋地甩着尾鳍，Loki气喘吁吁地不敢相信这么快就高潮还弄得这么爽，目光涣散地看着Thor俯下身亲着他的胸口缓缓向上，流连于喉结的时候舌尖舔弄着流淌出那些浑浊的精液，随后他们又亲吻起来，曾经那些耳边低沉的怒吼都充满了欢愉情调。

 “这就是对你硬得太快的惩罚，我本以为你有点自尊的，但我刚刚把你摁住你就欲火焚身了。”

“啊……”Loki粗喘着，强自回过神来撑靠在岸边，“真悲伤，我天生没有羞耻感的确该罚，但你会因为无法展示你的伟岸雄风而羞耻吗？”Thor听闻后在他耳边轻蔑地嗤笑出声，Loki觉得这于他而言一定是个奇闻。

“你自己来看吧。”

他从水里抬高些身子，Loki可以看到他腰部和臀部位置都覆盖满闪闪发光的鳞片，随后这些细小的鳞片中间慢慢地分开出一条大裂缝露出他的阴茎，——长度真是了不起，虽然形状不是很像人类的，颜色比较深，底部不可思议地粗，逐渐变弯曲、呈锥形的顶端，在Loki看呆的时候，还在微微地晃动着，好像要向他靠过去似的，他好半天才回过神来，不出意料地看到Thor自命不凡的模样。

 “于你而言够伟岸了吗，小渔夫？”

“有点……过分了吧。”

“那更好了”，Thor趾高气扬地低吼一声，俯下身来捏着Loki的屁股拉近些，但是Loki好像坚定了什么信念似的，他揪过一把Thor的金发把他扯过来：

“如果你要拿那个操我，你得给我个更好的地方住，这个储存宝藏的破烂山洞可不行。”

“少说废话，看你那副火急火燎的样子，我光摸摸你就爽得不行了。”

Thor话音刚落，Loki就一把掐住Thor的喉咙，他的指甲威胁地猛然扎进Thor的每一片腮部，Thor呼吸不稳起来、再无力抓紧Loki的臀部，只能转而胡乱抓着毛皮靠着岸边滑腻腻的石头。

“这是两码事”，Loki轻快地答道，把Thor拖近些——这回轮到他在Thor耳边低声威胁了，“如果我想的话，还是可以和你缠斗一番的，可你想要我心甘情愿的让你进来，要有好处给我才行。”

Thor的喘息愈发短促，他的喉咙实在勒得难受，Loki的指甲能够很容易地在他光滑的皮肤上找到弱点去撕掉他的腮，这次实在没有力气再箍住他的手了，Loki惬意地看着Thor的怒目而视，这种一肚子火没处发的怒发冲冠样子让他欣慰不已。

“你要怎样？”

“带我到你家，让我看看你们的水下王国。”

“不可能，——你不会活着——”

“我自己会解决这个问题”，Loki扭着屁股向前闲适地贴近Thor的阴茎，让顶端处摩擦着自己的腿根，“向我保证。”

Thor急促地喘着心跳也加快了几拍，他的臀部扭动着向前靠近，Loki更是发出低哼哼着鼓励他，Thor忍耐着、喘息着，最后终于咬牙切齿答道：

“我会带你到那。”

Loki莞尔一笑立刻松开了抠着Thor腮部的手，胳膊滑下轻轻搭着Thor的肩膀，而Thor再不耽搁解下他脖子上挂着的皮绳把Loki的双腕紧紧绑在他的脑后，Loki睁大眼睛哀怨地看着，但却没有反抗。

“你死定了，下流东西”，Thor咆哮道，而Loki只是咧嘴一笑露出他整齐洁白的牙齿作为回答。

“快点啊”，他期盼地呼着气，快速地念动一个小咒语，这是他特意为无暇做前戏工作时发明的，能够快速地润滑好看起来等不及了，Thor的阴茎已经在瞄准挑逗着他的入口处，捺住Loki的大腿掰得更开些，看着他们紧贴在一起的结合处抬高肩膀，慢慢地深入，Loki不耐烦地想要迎合，Thor又再次低吼着把他按下、直到几乎完全深入进去让他嘻嘻哈哈的嘴巴再也发不出声，Loki大口喘气，这硕大的形状让他眼前一阵金星乱冒，粗壮的柱身满满地充实着他，他绷紧身体等待Thor下一步，可Thor却不动了撑着身体压向他，Loki受力下急促地喘息起来，这一刻他还以为发生了什么不对劲，直到他震惊地睁大眼睛——Thor的阴茎在他身体里自主动了起来，在柱身已经占满的时候阴茎的顶端竟然蠕动着向更深的地方探去，强迫他被从前不可能的方式撑得更开，而且在遇到阻碍的时候顶端还会弯曲、达到极限后如同抛锚一般固定住，Loki的泪水止不住溜了出来，Thor这才把他滑溜溜的腰胯抵在Loki哆哆嗦嗦的大腿上。

“啊……” Loki轻声抱怨着，而Thor隆隆作响低吼声更是让他浑身战栗起来。

“这还差不多，……你冷笑不出来了吧——而且你晕头转向的样子更好看。”

“等等……我相信我至少冷笑还是没问题的”，Loki声音含糊地答道，不过他在Thor揉捏着他的臀部缓慢地画着圈的时候彻底发不出声音了，在他体内的阴茎也跟随着在他体内晃动：“啊……”

“小美人”，Thor重复道，Loki用他还被绑着的双手紧搂住Thor的脖颈，难耐地哼唧起来，仅仅片刻地安静后Thor再次揉搓起他的屁股；Loki轻声呜咽着、恐惧地双眼盯着Thor埋入他体内的阴茎，想试着适应他的形状和尺寸却力不从心，Thor果断地咬上Loki绷紧的脖颈、下身也跟着抽动起来，Loki努力克制住不哭喊出来，粗壮火热的阴茎强有力地贯穿着他，让他魂飞魄散、所有的理智意识都不知飘散到何处，Thor的每一次冲撞都深入到低、再短暂停留片刻让顶端更加深入，每一次抽动都充满他，Loki的嘴巴开开合合的流出涎水、无意识地叫起Thor的名字来，Thor松开咬着他颤动的喉咙抓起一把他漆黑的头发，露出他白皙的皮肤咬下一个个红色的印记。

“欲火难填那”，Thor低吼道，“你怎么热情我真是惊讶”，Loki的抽噎声愈发破碎、觉得他肿胀的阴茎又吐出液体，不过Thor的速度可一点没有放缓：他的噬咬愈发强力、抽动愈发深入，喘气也愈发急促、当他再次开口的时候Loki都控制不了他自己的意识，再也说不出什么俏皮的讥讽只能喉音沙哑地嘶嘶喘气，一片混沌中只能看着Thor闪烁发光的腮部开开合合的，Thor深深地推入再无一丝余地，在高潮的时候把脸颊埋在Loki布满咬痕的肩窝，那一股热流冲得他发疼，Loki张张嘴巴吐出微弱的恳求，Thor用了会儿才射完，Loki的脉搏和心跳却丝毫没有平缓下来，他昏昏涨涨地想着自己现在到底是多满，当他缓缓恢复意志的时候Thor摇晃着他，阴茎还在他体内把他一起推向岸边，他的身体紧紧压在Loki身上，Loki发出含混不清的一声抽噎，无声地吐出哀求，他被绑住的双腕无力提供支撑，只能用泡在水里的双脚刮着Thor滑腻的鳞片：

“啊……这什么意思啊，Loki，你是想再来一次？”

“再……再来？不要……”

“来啊，放松点，看你扭扭捏捏的样子，如果你想让我出来的话就乖乖躺好。”

Loki因为有点生气微弱地咝咝吸气，可他的目光却涣散不已，强迫自己安静下来闭上眼睛，拼命地想要稳住呼吸，Thor开始把炽热的吻落在Loki潮红的脸颊上、颤抖的肩膀、黏腻的前胸上，意兴阑珊地舔去一抹抹刚刚Loki的精液，终于扎在他体内的Thor的阴茎前段松懈下来，那粗粗的滑出他的体内，Loki长出口气，一路退出来还牵挂出少许泛沫的液体，Thor把他手从脑后拽了下来却没有解开绳子，就懒懒地眯着眼睛满意地躺下来，Loki把他的手腕十分不雅地放在他起伏又粘稠的腹部上深深呼气休息，想到刚刚那么粗暴又爽透的一番浑身振奋起来，当他再次能发出声音的时候，转向Thor曼声露出一个筋疲力竭却了然于心地笑容：

“现在你操完我啦，你在考虑是要掏出我的脑浆还是淹死我吗？”

Thor先前悠闲的举动变得紧张起来，他半坐起身子，在皮毛垫子上支着头问道：

“你真这么想吗？”

“还用想吗？我就知道，要不是我用网抓住了你，你肯定要在我的船上操我，像你刚刚做的那样，然后再把我扔下等死，不管怎么样你是没胆子亲手杀我。”

Thor的尾巴不耐烦地在水里打来打去的，Loki觉得他这副样子就像扭伤脚踝的暴躁小屁孩。

“也许吧，……如果你不是你的话，反正我也不知道，不过才操过你一次就杀掉有点太可惜了。”

Loki挑起眉毛，觉得自己好像个因为学生不守规矩就追着不放的老师，他想到已经给Thor下过咒语，就点点头不再说话，因为他的诚实稍微安心些。

“你杀不了我的，在我看来，虽然我不是个海洋里的神，但我能力也远不是你能想象。”

Thor不屑地笑下，悠闲地靠近些用指尖摩挲着Loki沾染着粘稠的大腿，按压着他还湿润滴答的入口，Loki本不想出声呻吟的，但他的臀部又被紧抓着实在是忍受不住。

“可是也强不了哪去，我想是”，Thor愉快地说道，Loki在一边狠狠地龇着牙。

“那解开我啊，威武的小霸王”

“我不确定……”Thor的手指伸进去挑逗着他，Loki再次颤抖起来，他的神经已经脆弱的无法控制自己了，他的脚搭在湿滑的石头上也无力收回，“再多几回，我觉得我可以让你的贱舌头彻底打弯失语、让你再也笑不出来”，他开始插入第三根手指，Loki觉得酥麻恐慌贯彻全身，——他整个早上都被操得头昏脑涨了，实在承受不起必须停下。

“已经打弯了”，他急速地粗喘着，用他被缚的双手抓住Thor的前臂，“到此为止吧，求你了。”

Thor看起来不想理他，继续用手指向前探着，Loki一边鄙视自己一边呜咽起来，在那热度逼至前列腺的时候他的阴茎也抽动着，可Thor却抽出了手指，看着还滴落着粘液的指尖得意一笑：

“我喜欢你这样”，他说完后才终于解开Loki手腕的皮绳，“但是把你彻底弄垮就太遗憾了，恩恩，我想起你使下流招数逼迫我的承诺了——我拒绝完成。”

Loki还是有些呼吸不畅地喘着，不过松开手腕后恢复了些力量，他把一条胳膊垫在脑后在皮草上平躺着。

“没门，从来没有人能逃过对我发下的誓言，不过这次旅途是可能要我命，……这的确是个大问题，你可以暂缓些，直到我想出应对的办法。”

“你真是‘大方’啊”，Thor嘲弄地一笑，“就算你能逃过那深潜吧，我的王国的子民也不会让你进去的，如果有陆地上的人放进去，就是为了吃掉他们。”

“真恐怖”，Loki听闻打了寒战，“不过总有办法蒙混过关，不至于丢掉命的，如果你够聪明，又有时间去……部署的话”，他懒洋洋地看着Thor，看着他现在没有摇摆的安静尾鳍，再短暂地瞥瞥他一开一合的腮部，Thor冷冷地看他一眼坐起身来。

“我不喜欢你用的那个词。”

“我想你距离上次使用这个词很久了吧。”

Thor下滑到水中，Loki也坐起来看着他，刚刚酸爽一炮过后的气息不畅现在已经平和了不少，心情快活不已，Thor拿过满当当的渔网倒出小撮还在可怜地蹦跶着的鱼放在早先的木头旁边，Loki觉得有点突如其来的失落，不过还是语调如常地问道：

“我很快能再见到你吗？”

“明天以后吧，……不知道你们人类要吃多少东西。”

“不是很多”，Loki假笑着，知道Thor短期内不会不见身影的稍微放下心来，“不过我也可以自己试试捕鱼，可是你得把我的匕首留下来。”

 “不行”，Thor笑着拒绝，“现在是我的了，不过你也可以去我的宝藏里搜罗一把或者什么别的派上用场的，但是如果有什么是我想要的那就得是我的”，说着他把渔网搭在肩上，打算去分享炫耀给他的同伴，Loki向前倾着身子又问道：

“Thor，你会唱歌吗？”

Thor转过身，诧异地看着他，随后嘴角边浮起一丝自鸣得意的笑容。

“当然会。”

“那给我唱歌吧。”

Loki游近些，摸上Loki还是黏黏的大腿，一波热流涌过他拨开水面吻向Loki，Loki刚想胳膊搂过他肩膀的，但Thor却已经退身重新游回水中。

“下次吧，陆上的小巫师。”

他扭摆着尾巴沉下水中离去了，从脖颈到尾鳍都在明亮阳光下闪烁着耀眼的星星点点光芒、Loki又大饱眼福了一场。

再一次，四周安静下来，Loki觉得光裸的肩膀凉丝丝的，他向身后看去，洞穴的尽头隐在暗处看不分明，隐约可看见条有着微弱光亮的小路，浸在慢慢流淌的海水之中，Loki脱下袍子匆忙检查一眼周围没有其他潜伏的海洋生物，就下沉到水中也许该好好洗个澡再去探寻里面未知的景致。

 ……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢那些和我一样没节操的喜欢本文的朋友们，想象下海豚吧，只不过这次换做了人鱼。我曾诚意地保证会有肉文哒现在履行诺言啦。  
> 请看才华横溢的[lokisergi ](http://lokisergi.tumblr.com/)的[棒呆了插画](http://lokisergi.tumblr.com/post/34172881373/the-northern-sea-excerpt-ah-what-was-that)。我快笑尿了，（警告会有人鱼咚和百变小黄图哦，相信你们会被闪瞎的2333333……


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor发现了埋藏的宝藏，而Loki则发现了惊天秘密。

和他的朋友们狩猎活动一天后，Thor躺在床上，盯着天花板沉思着，于悬崖峭壁和深层的海底下他的房间笼罩着淡淡的金光，这个水下王国Asgard蔓延扩散、有着多重层面，从浮出水面的高耸塔楼到隐蔽在珊瑚树下的砂石海底幅员辽阔，Thor的房间就在其中一座高塔里，天花板都是水晶堆砌的，当太阳升高的时候阳光能够溢满整个屋子，大多数的子民是喜欢生活在偏阴暗的地方，而且这片海域都是终年风平浪静，Thor觉得时不时的看着远处的云卷云舒非常的安心，能够静静地回想那些逝去的岁月流转。

Odin，是海神里年纪最老的，他说Asgard就像是有生命的，而她所有的子民都是Asgard跳跃心脏的一份子，虽然各自分离但精神上也融为一体，拜这城市中心的由Asgard最精良勇士所日日夜夜守护弥足珍贵的Idunn果园所赐，这城市的子民都享有永生的祝福，Odin是Asgard最受倚重的亲王，是王位的第二顺位继承人，Thor排在第三位，而他们的国王Agir，也是深受人民爱戴，但他相对于治理保护国家，更为擅长的却是关于调制美食和酿造美酒，所以一直都是Odin的法术和力量在护卫Asgard的繁荣，保护她免于那些居心不轨的外人侵害，Thor曾在年幼的时候问他父亲为什么他不是国王，收到的答复是他独眼的冷冰冰瞪视。

今天Thor带着Loki的渔网去捕猎，发现这比之前用过的任何织网都用得顺手，不仅让Fandral大吃一惊，还在一直是Hogun最拿手的捕猎鲨鱼再称重比试的游戏中大获全胜让对方嫉妒不已，（鲨鱼对于这个游戏是不怎么在乎的毕竟他们只是玩玩会再放生的，而且事实上Thor觉得有些鲨鱼还心甘情愿地被抓住呢），当结束的时候Volstagg看见他们的猎物几乎是高兴得眼泪都快笑出来，（那里还有些从来没见识过的鱼类呢）。至于Sif呢，在Thor厚脸皮地问她是不是也大饱眼福地时候眯着眼睛直接把尾巴甩到他脸上。

 Thor把渔网举到眼前拉扯着，先是轻轻的拉，再逐渐加大力道，直到他几乎用上了吃奶的劲儿扯着这涂了焦油漆黑的网，看着它几乎要崩断掉，在双手中不住震颤，可是他在低低喊了一声松开的时候，却看见渔网重新变作黑色的一团掉落在膝上，真是不可思议呀，了不得的武器！太神奇了，他敢说Sif的判断是正确的，这个渔网是被施了魔法的，而且还尚未施展成全部威力，这个恐怕只有它的主人Loki能做得到了。想到这让他觉得前几天被渔网束缚住的经历也不那么糟糕，反正Loki也是唯一知道那件事的，况且拜服在这个在它主人手里大展雄威的神器之下也没有什么好羞愧的，虽然Loki不过是个人类的巫师，还算面貌好看的，可他既好看又奇怪，看他那副曲线不错却毫无男子气概的身体，还有那个棱角分明的漂亮脸蛋，还有他的眼睛！那双眼睛初看是绿色的，可是近到亲吻的距离时候Thor能看见在他瞳孔里有着明亮的红色参杂，而且他那天晚上胆子那么大！直直地看着自己的脸好像他们是平等的似的，还有他甚至对自己的声音也是无感的！想到这些Thor有些胸腔发紧，Loki于他而言真是意想不到又新鲜有趣，再说数百年来Thor期望的还不就是意想不到又新鲜有趣的东西么，他把这网叠好塞在了床头柜里，这时敲门声响了起来。

 “来自于您父亲的宣召，殿下”，一个侍从站在门外等不及他出声就说道，“他让你到陵寝外面去见他。”

听着他父亲这么简短的口讯指令Thor不禁有点恼火，还掺杂着些微的好奇，Odin对陵寝的重视是近似于占有欲的守卫，禁止任何平民的进入甚至有时候他的家人也不例外，——一般说来就连Thor和他弟弟Balder也是不被允许接近那里的，只有Odin和他的妻子Frigga才有那个资格。

“我马上去见他”，Thor答道，等不及侍从应答就从窗户里出去，绕着他的塔楼往下深潜，穿过暗礁的孔洞游到海底，陵寝的位置就在城堡的正下方，入口处有着石头堆砌的隧道，有个洞口微微冒烟远远看着很小，可那下面却蜿蜿蜒蜒的像迷宫似的联接着Asgard的每一层，是个适合易守难攻的好地方，Thor一直都这么认为，很久前怀疑这就是Odin一直排除他人的缘故，Odin正在入口处等他，他的眼罩折射着微微的金色光芒，和他坚实有力的尾鳍非常相得益彰，而且头一次Thor发现他父亲在看见他的时候露出了笑意。

“看到您一切都好真是欣慰，父亲，您的消息听起来挺紧迫的，我还有点担忧。”

“是很紧迫，Thor，不过没有什么值得担忧的，来，跟我来吧。”

Odin从地上拿起个蓝色灯笼，不慌不忙地游下隧道，现今Thor更是好奇了，捡起个发光的蓝石头热切地跟在他身后，相对于他想要给他少言寡语的父亲分享他奇遇的冲动，他保持着沉默，将注意力一直转移到那些缠缠绕绕、会害死幽闭空间恐惧症患者的黑漆漆甬道上去。

 _ **只要不是了无牵挂的人就不要来这里**_ ，Thor忽然懂了这句话的意思，我要是在这里迷路了，恐怕力量再强、嗓门再大，也避免不了在这饿死的结局。

就在他刚想出声询问父亲他们走了多远的时候，狭窄的隧道终于现出出口，他们正在一个光亮朦胧的球性房间里，显然Odin是独自一人在这挖掘了许久，在面前半裸露的岩石基床旁边还放着着鸭嘴钳和铁铲，在他们一路游着的时候，Thor隐隐听见有女人的声音，没什么内容却像在温柔的低语，如同在拽着他前胸牵引他一路渴望地向前，看起来这个埋藏的宝藏在说话，Thor拿紧自己的光源仔细看去。

那是个打仗用的锤子，上面还有好几种语言刻记着的神神秘秘的文字，材质是种表面有着暗淡光泽的金属，不过端详着雕刻的纹路可以看见里面闪烁发光，好像这武器的内部是来自一隅星空，手柄相对一般锤子是短了些，由皮革包裹着镶嵌着精雕细琢的珍珠母，Thor心下痒痒得恨不得要一把拿起，他看向身后的Odin，正安静地看着他一脸兴奋的儿子。

“她很美”，Thor有些不知道说什么好，“您是叫我来把他给我吗？”当他看见Odin微笑的时候更是好奇了。

“是的，她叫做Mjolnir，我已经找她很多年，也许这下面还有许多秘密等我去探索，可这却也是我的第一个大成就，我确信她一定在等着你”。

Thor又继续欣赏了会Mjolnor，她的光彩似乎连星空都为之黯然失色，而她轻柔的吟唱也终于择定了调子，正是海洋人民的语言，在含情脉脉地吟诵着他的名字，Thor刚要伸手把她握起，Odin却把一只坚定的手掌放上他肩膀止住了他。

“拿起锤子，留下来好好使用，她会毫无犹豫地听命于你，每次召唤的时候返回你的手中，可你也要牢记不能让Asgard的任何人再碰触或拿起她，直到她完全属于你，我希望她能完完整整的归属于你，所以我才把你带下来让你亲自拿起她。”

“为什么这么重要？”Thor问道，不过心里已经有了答案，这是他的，听从他的命令，自然他也保证除了自己外无人再靠近她，一般而言他父亲可是不赞同这种自私又小气的举措的。

“这锤子与你之间的关系对整个Asgard而言都是至关重要。”

这真是他父亲的一贯风格，语意幽深百思不得其解，可Thor还是点点头，这时Odin才松开手掌让他握起了Mjolnir，触手很温暖而且还振动了下才慢慢平复，手感这才摸起来像皮革和珍珠，他把锤子提起来指尖划过锤子头部的雕琢纹路，在他的碰触下那些耀眼的蓝色光亮也都渐渐柔和，Odin看起来很满意，拾起了Thor丢弃的光源示意他儿子跟着自己原路回去。

“务必要小心使用”，Odin警告道，“她虽然是你的，可却仍然有她自己的意愿。”

……

……

……

 在水柱倾泻而下流入另一个漆黑孔洞的水塘里洗去了身上不知是精液还是砂石那些懒得辨认的东西后，Loki发觉自己的衣服还没有晾干到可以穿的程度，他找到了个半破裂的抽屉，把他的上衣裤子、还有不怎么搞得粘巴巴的斗篷（回想到这儿还有点胆寒）一并搭在上面，又去Thor那一大堆亚麻织物里找了半天也没什么显著成果，仅找出个面料考究的丝绸外衣，一条破烂烂系上腰带才能堪堪挂在他胯骨上的肥大裤子，还有个久经沧桑但非常结实的皮靴子(上面的系扣曲曲折折的像个蛇的形状）——这身打扮真是不伦不类，还从一个完全用不到的女士塑胸衣上抽下根绳子把自己湿漉漉的黑发在脑后束起，一面小心翼翼地感受着从洞底深处飘荡来的微风，他前晚就注意到脚下凌乱堆积的都是些光洁的蓝色石头，散发着很强的光亮，摸起来凉丝丝的，他拾起一个打算进去看看。

 刚开始的时候他的脚步声还在洞顶高高的岩洞中有着此起彼伏的回音，可是随着越走越远水流声渐渐变大，终于穴道尽头的时候面前横亘着一条很宽的溪流。左面水流声更宽响声更大，右面水流细些响声也小，他深深呼吸了口空气中的味道，寻觅着那股风吹来的源头，选择了水流宽的那方向，这条路径还有着光亮，带点蓝光的白色好像冬日的白天，可是脚下的石头却越来越滑，只能小心翼翼地走免得一不小心踩到水里，世界上他最不情愿的可就是被水流冲走死在海洋深处的山洞里了，走得越远温度也越发降低，都能清晰地看着呼出的水汽，可他仍然选择前走，随着洞穴的走向专注于脚下，虽是亦步亦趋也有两次滑倒，不得不停下脚步踩在湿石头上系好靴子，慢慢的他看见穴道愈发宽阔起来，不过突然路径却生硬地到了尽头，脚下一直跟随着走的溪流也突兀地倾泻下去，现在眼前的空间倒是比刚才疾走的时候开阔了许多，所以他跪下身来把头探出边缘试着搜寻有什么新发现。

这个洞穴和Thor的那个很相似，他正站在高处，地面上也有个大水塘，周围也是干燥的，不过不像Thor那个干燥温暖又乱糟糟的小洞穴，这个更冷更空大得渗人，而且声音也很噪杂，这些激流轰隆隆的声音至少来自十多条像Loki顺着走来的那样的溪流，都是在这个洞穴的北边墙，流势向西回归海洋，他看见这个圆柱形的洞穴的巨大穹顶上密布着许多的孔洞，有的是正圆，有的是参次不齐很深的裂痕，像被从这古怪的水下山脉中撕扯掉似的，这里就像一个有白鲸那么大的蚁类的巢穴，当Loki再次看向地面的时候，他看见有东西在动，是有东西正在地面的水坑里游动，他又把身子探出了点，试着借助洞顶裂口射下来的尘粒漂浮的光线看得更明白些，随后一声缓慢的轰鸣响起，随后声音愈发低沉且响动的音量愈大，都盖过了周遭流水的声音，连墙壁也开始震颤起来。随后它浮出了水面：

Loki最开始看见的是它的颜色，一种明亮的绿，就如同是最新鲜的早春树叶，像一条巨大的葡萄藤在水里翻来滚去，一圈一圈的现身，但却叫不准那个把水都翻腾出了白沫的是一个还是许多东西，随后它的头浮出了水面，Loki看到的时候都不知道自己是恐惧还是兴奋了，——那是一条巨蟒，身量大得匪夷所思，张开下巴露出明晃晃的黄色尖牙，可却怪异地一点响声都没有，它有四只眼睛，两只是像身体那种绿色，还有两只更大的是血红色而且鼓胀出来，它显然是扑腾够了，开始安静又速度迅疾地伸展开来爬上墙壁，一面向上游爬一面嗅着每一个途经的洞口，明显是在找着什么，Loki可不想蜷缩在这个有怪物头那么大的穴口等着研究出它发现自己后要干什么，所以他掉头又小心又敏捷就向来时的路线跑去，而这蟒蛇爬行的声音一直回荡在这整条甬道里，随着一圈一圈地向上爬去它寻寻觅觅的脑袋应该是越来越高了，Loki一面回头看一面稳住步子疾奔，都不知道是该害怕被随时从身后赶上的蛇抓到、还是该害怕一个失足滑倒进水里直接被冲进它的血盆大口。

快跑到浅滩的地方时，却听见一声仿佛来自异域的尖叫声从身后的通道传来，就在他回头看的时候发现脚下水面开始上涨，搅起漩涡几乎要把他冲回去，Loki知道这样是来不及跑回Thor的洞穴了，所以跑向路边一个孔洞试图寻找更深的通道，不过倒霉的是几乎立刻就碰壁了，现在再调转找其他位置藏身是来不及了，所以赶紧念叨起一切能掩盖他气味、心跳和形态的咒语，水流好像沸腾一般掠过他的藏身之处，而且从泛起的白沫来看，还真像是沸腾的。

随后水流平静下来，一个冰绿色鼻子慢慢进入视线，它硕大鼻孔里的须子都拖到了水里，Loki屏住呼吸，他来不及念完全遁形的咒语，这个怪物的四只眼睛来回逡巡着，还伸出尖牙里的红色信子品尝着空气、水流和石头的味道，吸了几下，随后一只红色的眼睛直直看向Loki，那只瞳孔似乎看见他一样瞪了好半天又目无焦距地眨了下，就隆隆地哼了声撤出了通道退着销声匿迹了，一路退去的时候嘴巴张开流淌下金色的液体，虽然Loki还处于呆若木鸡的状态惊恐尚未退去，可还是觉得有点遗憾，那一定是种宝贵的毒药要是手边有个瓶子就好了。

当通道内终于完全安静下来的时候，Loki可算如常出了口气，四下环顾这个误打误撞的穴洞，阳光从顶上直直播撒下来，当他抬头看的时候，还能看见小小一片蓝天，这个小洞挺狭窄的，伸开胳膊就能触到两边墙壁，他的心跳还梆梆的不知道现在是否足够安全返回Thor的洞穴去，所以他打定主意开始攀爬，经过了刚才接近一个小时的摸爬滚打，越往上爬他觉得越发冷起来，最后爬到洞顶边缘的时候猛地一跃就重见天日了。

现在他能看见海洋了，他正在坐在一片好像是烟囱似的高耸出海平面的岩石堆上，不过视线范围内看不到一丁点陆地，南方不远处还能看见另一座石筑的高塔，那一定就是刚才那条蛇的塔了，除此之外，四周就都是冰凉凉的海水和冰蓝蓝的天空了，也看不见一点他可怜渔船的痕迹，这倒是意料之中，自从Thor把他拖下水，渔船碎片肯定也沉到海底了，眺望着海平面Loki失望地叹口气，除非能建造出条新船再以塔楼为坐标避免偏离航向的风险，唯一能逃出洞穴的法子就是化身为飞鸟或游鱼了。

幸运地是，这也不是完全不在可能范围内，Loki心里冷傲地得意笑下，海风袭来他打个寒战，最后看了眼天空，就慢慢地又重新下降回了洞底。

当他终于往回走的时候，夜幕已经降临，他累坏了，浑身上下又酸涩又肮脏，当他走进蓝光闪烁的洞口时候，以为自己算是回归到了字面意义上的安全，他听到了一阵近似于那蛇扑腾的声响，吓得不知所措，不过很快就意识到应该是Thor在他不在的时候回来了。

 “渔夫！巫师！你哪儿去了？Loki！”

 Loki把指头捂到嘴上忍住自己的窃笑，他听起来……还挺担心的，虽然也参杂着生气，但还是担忧为主，这想法不知怎么搞得这么喜感，Loki重新扎好头发，把泥巴从身上拍下去，这才走出去抚慰这神经兮兮的可怜人鱼。

“这儿呢、这儿呢，野蛮人，赶快闭上你嘴巴免得把山洞都叫唤塌了。”

 Thor在水中转过身来看他，刚才蓝眼睛因为恐惧睁得大大的，现在拧起眉毛脸上一副风雨欲来的狂躁怒意。

“我最开始叫你的时候你死哪里去了？”

“在南沙群岛晒日光浴呀，我在探险而已！你这水里的白痴，这是个好大的洞穴，你要是有腿就知道了。”

Thor环顾洞穴的四周如同他是第一次来这，Loki意识到Thor应该是从未探测过这洞穴的深处就如同自己从未去过深海，那里一定很奇妙，也许还很美不胜收又神秘叵测，他暗想真是永远也停止不下来想去探索的好奇心，同时还发现自己好饿，迫不及待地想要吃顿烧熟的食物，所以他径直走向Thor早上为他带来的木柴堆，捡出来干燥的几块，Thor看见Loki完全在视线范围内心心情已经平复了不少，他腹部趴在礁石上尾鳍还浸在水里，微微笑地看着他。

“所以，既然你是去探险，那要不要告诉我你发现了什么？”

“一条有我家田地那么长的蟒蛇，或者还要大，我险些被它吃掉。”

“哦那很不错啊，我可不希望是除我之外的生物吃掉你。”

“你看起来倒是毫不意外呀，你就不想着提前警告我一下吗？”

“我是有点意外，……我没有想到这个洞穴会有路径通向Jormungandr的牢房，没什么可怕的Loki，自从我父亲把他困在那里就一直在冬眠，有一千多年没有吃过什么东西了。”

Loki挑起眉毛，决定不去纠正Thor的错误判断，至少现在如此。他看见的那个生物可绝对不是在冬眠，没有伤害到他倒是所言不假，他回想起它血红色的眼睛直勾勾地望着从他身边游过，不过决定现在不去深究，所以专心致志地来生火，靠近些好和Thor来分享万一他也好奇呢，这个举动让Thor很满意，他挂着惊叹的笑容看着火苗燃起，Loki也是嘴角微弯意识到火焰这种常见东西对于这个一辈子生活在水里的人鱼恐怕也是件新鲜事儿，很快他就这面前权益之计的火堆中将两条还没死透的鱼烘烤起来，又拿起个不错的金杯盛满海水，准备施法去掉里面的盐分弄成可以喝的东西。

“今天我父亲给我个宝贝，而且禁止和我和任何同伴分享，不过我想着你就是个区区凡人又和海洋没半点关系，我想给你看看也无妨。”

 Loki停下手头净化饮水的工作，显然这才是Thor来找他的真正原因，不禁好奇心被挑起，甚至可以说是带着满腔的兴奋激动。

“当然无妨了啦，是什么宝石吗？”

“比任何宝石不知要好上多少倍，”Thor从水里坐起身，Loki发现Thor腰上挂着条之前并没有出现的腰带，系着个短手柄的漆黑金属材质的，用来作战的锤子，虽然刚开始看并不显眼，可是一旦锤子脱离水面在空气中，Loki可以觉察到可以说是在震荡的魔力从它辐射出来，震感强烈得让他惊讶地瞪大眼睛看愣好久。

“她叫做Mjolnir”，Thor一面用指尖拂过她四方方又光滑的顶端一面得意洋洋地宣布道，“她是这片国度里发现过的威力最大的武器，从今天开始就属于我了”，Loki强自镇定下来，Thor显然知道手中握着的这个是个了不起的神物，光让他看看这个东西就足以他兴奋得头晕眼花了，Mjolnir让她周围的空气都更加浓厚沉郁，可这次伴随着他咚咚的心跳声似乎又听见了第一次看见Thor时听到的远方的雷声轰鸣。.

“我能握下她吗？”Loki问道，尽可能地让自己的声音平稳些，可手指都哆嗦了，可Thor高傲的笑却是让人肝火大动，他再次把锤子沉入水中在腰带上系好，空气中停止振动了，而Loki的脸色也阴沉下来。

“你可比我预料中的还要激动啊，不，你不可以碰她，你可是很精通魔法的，是不是呀，Loki？”

Loki脸上的怒容更盛了，有点恼火自己的小念头竟然被看得一清二楚，他把注意力又重新转回到净化饮用水上面去。

“我已经受够了你竟然把这么个宝贝只当成武器看待，任何一个称职的巫师宁可付出条胳膊腿儿也要得到她，因为借助锤子的力量甚至可以再重生出来。”

Thor高兴地大笑，又朝岸边挪近了点靠向Loki和他的火焰。

“很好，那你要告诉我关于开发Mjolnir潜能所需知道的任何事，看起来你这个人除了一夕打炮还是有些长远用途的嘛。”

Loki喝口净化完的水，味道辛辣做了个鬼脸，“真是受宠若惊啊，不承望我除了被玩弄还有别的优点，既然是你求我办事，而不是反之，所以如果你想要知道关于锤子更多的秘密，就把她留在这给我，直到你想出法子带我去你们的水下王国。”

Thor脸上的笑不见了，他的手在礁石上握起拳头。

“你是把我想象成了什么傻瓜？你会偷了她然后撒丫子跑路。”

这回轮到Loki大笑起来，指指山洞外一望无际的大海怨恨地叫道：

“我跑到哪里去？你这结冰小水坑里的王子！要是有什么能逃跑的地方，用不上吃午饭我就找到了！就算我是个巫师，我也不能游出大海或者长翅膀飞掉！”

“我要是把Mjolnir留下来给你，说不定你还能真找出法子”，Thor怒气冲冲地说，从他尾鳍噼里啪啦甩着水花的举动Loki知道这是他生气的表现，不过他说的也没错，飞翔的能力还真有可能束缚在这神器里没施展出来，不过Loki不想挑明，所以他只是一声不吭地吃着鱼不去理会Thor。

  “你不该搞不清楚你现在的境遇”，Thor无声看了他半响后嗓音低沉地说道，”我把你带这来当做我的财产、我的囚犯，你该感到荣幸，你的命可是在我手里。“

“我的命在我自己手里”，Loki冷酷地说，捅了把火堆把鱼骨扔到里面，“如果你要我帮你，那你就在拥有我的承诺上表现好点，这样我才会考虑。”

“我不会让你碰Mjolnir的”。

Loki叹口气，好像这个声明让他极度痛心，事实上的确如此。

“那好吧，给我点你的鳞片，至少你可以做到这个是不是？”

Thor皱着眉，Loki立刻站的远些躲开他的能力范围以免突然袭击。

“你要我鳞片做什么？”

Loki瞪了他一眼，双臂抱在胸前，吐出下面三个字符的时候好像说话的对象是个小屁孩。

“咒语用。”

Thor看起来很纠结，Loki一直眯着眼睛目不转睛看着他，可以感受到他以前施下的真名咒，不过挫败又警觉地意识到咒语不起作用，看来是Mjolnir的出现擦去了咒语痕迹，甚至他强迫Thor发下誓言的痕迹也消除了，不过算了，反正无论如何他最后一点会如愿以偿的。

“不行”，Thor拿定主意，“你不能从我身上拿走任何东西”，Loki冷笑，远远地避开Thor坐到石头上。

“真搞笑，你早上的时候可不介意给我些什么你的东西。”

Thor咆哮一声，Loki看着他的眼睛来回瞄着他们二人之间刻意拉开的这段距离，眼里似乎在燃烧着簇簇火苗直到落向最终目的地，跟随着Thor的目光看上他的大腿时Loki的得意笑容越发扩大，又轻巧伸展了下把腿抱到胸前，从他酸痛的小腿和脚掌上脱下靴子。

“贱人”，Thor吼道，而Loki的答复是按摩着脚踝时温软的一声叹息。

“嗯哼，我真是非常抱歉你无法得偿所愿，小公主，要是你肯给我唱个歌说不定我会改变主意。”

“我应该把你一个人丢在这饿死。”

“我相信你会的”，Loki说道，嗓音中带着淫秽的咕哝声，“如果你有那个决心的话。”

 “我让你做什么你就做什么。”

 “我想做什么才做什么。”

不偏不倚就在此刻，雷声再次在天空上炸响，一波波光束流淌在洞穴内带来耀眼的白光随后消散掉，Thor正目不转睛地瞪着他，而Loki的得意笑容更是丝毫不减回瞪着他。

“我会给你时间反思下你傲慢无礼的行为，人类，希望明天早上你会理智些。”

“是呀，当然啦，殿下，祝你好梦吧”。

Thor带着一脸强烈的愤怒之意，转身消失在水中，静静地都没有荡起涟漪，Loki在洗澡换衣服的时候让火堆慢慢地熄灭掉，随后用皮毛和亚麻针织物搭建了个比以前舒适些的床躺了下来，而响彻山洞的雷鸣轰隆声一整晚都没有停歇。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章节会有插图哦


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor可没有预料到会有这么多蛇要对付

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：本章有基锤肉

清晨的时候，洞穴又一次撒满了金灿灿的的曙光，除了可能是远处Jormungandr巨大牢房传来的轰鸣和流动水声，Loki算是孓然一身，决定这一天就从清理和烘烤Thor给他留下的鱼类开始，不过几个小时过去却仍然没有传来水面拨动的声音，他有点坐立不安，环顾周遭那些Thor收集的或是废物或是宝物的一堆打算检查遍看有没有实用或者至少好玩的东西，他找到了金币、贝壳、珠宝、餐具，大块帆布，还有些应是从世界各地搜刮而来的数目不少且制作精良的武器，不过在看到个挂着牢固银锁的四方方棕色皮箱时停下手来。

他从Thor的宝藏堆里找了把匕首出来替代自己被拿走的那把，可是怎么也捅不开锁，试验了针和发夹也不行，Loki舔舔自己的大拇指肚擦擦那个锁，感受到了静电的振动时仿佛看见了胜利在招手，他得意地笑笑，——这个箱子果然是被施法锁住了，他花了差不多一个小时琢磨解锁，打开的时候看见好些干干净净的药剂小瓶，在一个个凹槽里摆放得整整齐齐，品目繁多从普通的药草到他闻所未闻的应有尽有，——蛾子的睫毛、百里香、金刚石的粉尘……，而且最不可思议的是个“火山岩浆的精华”，在瓶儿里热腾腾的还冒着小气泡，Loki平时制作的药剂并不多，不是他水平不行，而是缺少原材料，尤其是现在正摆在他面前的这些，他想到既然有这个宝箱，肯定还要有别的，所以麻利地盖好箱盖念咒锁严实，兴致冲冲地又重新翻腾起宝藏堆来，可不幸的是没有什么其他了不得的小玩意了，倒是找到了些合适的衣服和生活用具，比如雕琢着凤凰羽毛的配套的梳子镜子。

那天Thor并没有回来，Loki草草吃了晚餐就睡觉打发无聊时光，可他再次在一片寂静中醒来，愤恨地瞄了眼波澜不惊的水面，觉得干巴巴的苦等Thor现身真是太郁闷了，所以抛开显而易见的危险，他决定再次去探索一番洞穴。

这次他拿来皮革袋子装进个发光的蓝石头、几条鱼肉干、盛着净化水的细颈瓶，一点木炭条，还有个他费力从块薄皮革捣至而成的皮纸片，重新走上会通往 Jormungandr牢房的那条路径，不过这次选择了相反方向逆流而上，这边的水流更缓更窄，空气也更闷热几乎喘不上气，最后水流完全消失，通道一下子转向左侧而不是突兀地终结，往下走的时候光亮渐渐消失，他从口袋里拿出蓝石头来照明，看起来黑漆漆的不知有几英里，周围只有一片死寂让他提高警惕，就连他的脚步声也被附着黑泥的通道吞没了。

就在他准备掉头返回的时候忽然在前方看见一抹绿色光晕，显然一直隐没在薄雾之中，又走了接近一个小时却看不出光源来自哪里，直到终于走到了隧道的尽头，发现他几乎站在光源的上面，他最先注意到的是Jormungandr 杵在天花板上明亮的绿色尾巴，看起来空间太小这蛇绕盘结着脑袋也几乎抵到了天花板，正环绕成一圈保护着中间的怪异绿色光源，——那是蛋，成百上千的蛋，活着的蛋，有蜜瓜那么大，正乱糟糟的摊在地面上，几乎把整个房间都占满了。

所以，如果把Jormungandr 称呼为“他”是不怎么准确了，Loki看着眼前令人反胃的景象暗自想到，他站到房间的边缘，小心翼翼没有碰到Jormungandr 的尾巴，在最近的一只蛋旁蹲下身来，摸起来肉质丰满又温暖，Loki想不出这些蛋在这里放了多久，不过看着这么乱七八糟的摆放来看，希望Jormungandr 不会悲悼一只蛋的丢失，他解开随身带来的袋子扎口，轻手轻脚地把这脆弱又滑溜溜的小东西放了进去，这回他把袋子抱到胸前，再深深呼吸几次等待着看Jormungandr 有什么反应或者意识，不过从他鲜艳绿色的一动不动的尾巴上看来，这巨蟒显然还深深沉浸在睡眠之中，如同Thor以为的那样。他蹑手蹑脚地倒退着走出洞穴直到再也看不见那些闪烁着绿光的蛋，手捂着袋子掌心能感受到小东西在嗡嗡脉动。

当他回到Thor洞穴的时候，意料之中地发现他依旧不在，Loki把蛋小心翼翼地安放在药剂箱旁边的亚麻织物堆里，一面挫败地叹口气环顾四周洞穴内其他一无是处的宝藏，海洋人民真该惭愧竟然不热衷书籍，或者更准确的说，Thor不热衷，Loki觉得相对于自己的谋生方式已经获得了足够的知识，可是干他这行当可是相当的耗费脑力、又旷日持久，而且坦诚些讲，还格外危险，试验出了小差错的时候不止一次地险些让他丢掉手指和脚掌，他又寻思了会Mjolnir，如果他也有那么个力量或潜能近似的神器，可就高枕无忧了，但Thor脾气那么恶劣至今都不肯现身，现今唯一能做的利用好手头东西直到有朝一日彻底收服那条人鱼。

Loki看着触手温热又淡淡发光的蛇蛋得意地笑着，至少这里也有个小秘密了，一只蛋哈哈，他相信只要搭建出一个和它兄弟姐妹居住洞穴相差无几的环境，那么孵化一定不成问题，Jormungandr的孩子可是个完美至极的基点，他原本打算着要凑合用像鲨鱼那种大体型的鱼类，不过这个棒得多，他在Thor的宝藏堆里翻检出来个头恰好的板条箱，倒出里面浸泡湿透的粮食，又把木柴削成木屑厚厚的铺垫好，把蛋安全又暖和和的安放进去，时不时地念个保温咒语再加上火堆的热度，它也会很舒服的，一并把箱子牢固锁好，现在是没有什么打发时间的娱乐了，他把那些碎布条、破烂的衣服还有些其他的织物一并拖到他毛皮垫子上，嘴里低哼着渔夫们捕杀鲸鱼的号子，把布料都撕成细络，在打下每一个缠结的时候，织物都变作了黑色在指尖下闪闪发光。

……

……

……

四天之后Thor终于回来了，而Loki差点睡过去，因为已经织完了新网，蛋也悄无声息，实在是无聊透顶，Loki让自己陷入神思恍惚的睡梦之中，都没有听到水面波动、Thor探向陆地的声音，直到那粘滑的粗指头差点碰上他脚踝，Loki一下子惊叫弹起在Thor来得及牢牢握住前赶快站起身，Thor恼火地低吼了声放开他，不过他长长鱼尾还搭在地面上的缘故动作也不是很敏捷，Loki站在床垫上，突然想起来了和Thor第一次见面的情形，那时候四周都是汪洋无尽的冰冷海水，这回呢，Thor四周都是陆地，如果再试图捆住他的话一定跑不掉。

“所以，你想好如何尽你所能付我报酬了吗？”Loki的眼睛滑过Thor的脸色扫了眼他牢牢栓在腰部的锤子，不过没让注视停留太久，即使在地面上他也不太敢让自己的举动过于昭然若揭，万一Thor用对了武器逃跑掉也不难。

“我来这里只为谈谈”，Thor怒声说道，“如果你恢复理智的话，我不会允许你用我身上的任何一部分去发明什么不需要真名或者什么别的邪恶咒语，不过我真不敢相信难道陆地人类是敬重巫师的吗，他们在海洋里都是臭名昭著、背信弃义之徒。”

“你可以相信我庄严的保证陆上也没人敬重巫师”，Loki嗤笑了声，“不过听你这么说我依然很伤心，从始至终我一直非常诚实，何况我现今脆弱无助又被困居于此”，他一面说一面举着网，Thor退缩着，不过相对于挥网罩住他，Loki把网铺在他们之间的地面上，镇静地走过Thor身旁盘腿坐在靠近水面的石头上，Thor蹙起眉毛，不过还是接受了Loki的邀请，几分钟后就爬下了水面，一只手搭在岸边礁石上审慎地看着Loki：

“你是个骗子，我不会愚蠢到听信你的一面之词。”

“当然了，你聪明又肯动脑子，也懂得诚实和狡猾之间的差别，相信你在水底下一定有不少可信任的朋友吧。”

“当然，毫无保留的信任。”

“而你忽略这么好的朋友来和你低俗的人类宠物玩耍。”

“我觉得你的肉体很吸引人，仅此而已。”

Loki微微冷笑着斜睨一眼，“那你将会发现我的言谈思维也是一样吸引人。”

Thor愣了下，看起来要否认他似的最后却摇摇头，还是满面怒容，“不过、这不是我能相信你的理由。”

Loki轻叹口气，脱下靴子放到一边，小心翼翼地把光裸的脚趾蘸到水里，一只又一只的，花费会儿时间战胜自己的生存本能，就陷入水里，完全没有武器的游向Thor身边。

“为了证明我自己我愿意做尽一切”，他把双手又无辜又温存地环绕上Thor肩膀，当Thor脸上缓缓露出一个微笑也用自己粗壮胳膊紧紧搂住他腰部的时候Loki觉得自己浑身暖哄哄的，“你会愿意相信我吗？”

就在Thor张嘴准备应答的时候，就在此刻，一声……尖叫袭来，不，那不是一声尖叫，是无数声尖叫，好像上百个小恶魔一并苏醒正在迫近，他们俩一起环顾四周寻找发声的源头，不过这声音越来越清晰，一大波有Loki手臂那么长的黑亮皮肤、血红眼睛的蛇从Jormungandr存储蛇蛋的洞穴方向奔来，Thor毫不客气地把Loki抵到墙壁上，解开Mjolnir立刻让她飞到手里。

“那些蛋”，Loki一面惊恐地靠在礁石看着它们越来越逼近，“我告诉过你那里有很多蛋。”

“哪里来的蛋！”Thor咆哮着，“Jormungandr是雄性的，不会生育。”

“那里有数百的蛋……”，Loki还未说完就见那些蛇已经游下水面急冲而来，Thor立刻握紧锤子释放出震荡波，一束束光亮闪过开始迎战，Loki试图藏起自己，不过那些蛇好像看不见他似的，都一股脑的向Thor进攻而去，如同一窝蜂的蝗虫扑向他，尖牙上还滴答着毒液，Thor重锤挥舞击退第一波攻势，可是蛇群还是像赋予了生命的炮弹似的源源不绝，虽然它们威力不猛，牙齿咬不透他坚实的皮肤，Thor在洞穴之间窜来窜去，将锤子沉在水里释放的能量一次性就能将十多条烤熟，他虽然咬着牙可神情并不慌张，看到Thor镇定自若的样子Loki也稍微松口气，看他在这边敲死五条、那边砸死十条，脸上带着戏耍的笑玩弄着这群黑蛇。

随后蛇群好像开窍了一般，翻滚的蛇都汇聚一起整体展开进攻，Thor躲闪开举起锤子瞄准方位一下下又是数条被砸烂或是烤熟，可是他们又重新汇聚一起，周而复始，随着锤子击打之下数量也在大幅度下降，就在他刚把这一波劈为两半的时候，有几条从大部队里脱离出来游到身后突袭，正在他面对大蛇群厮杀正酣的时候，一条蛇蜿蜒而上有毒的利齿一下子咬进他的腮。Thor愤怒嘶吼了一声，回音把Loki震得半天没缓过神，看他一下子把那邪恶东西拦腰扯断，原先那种打斗取乐的兴致顿时一干二净，血液流淌下他咽喉脸部也狰狞起来，终于他把Mjolnir举过头顶，剩下无数不多的蛇正要重新聚集起的时候，却见一片强烈的煞白闪光炸开，剩余的蛇相对于先前砸烂的那些，都被汽化了，当光芒终于消散的时候，四周重归将死的寂静。

这时Thor转过身，血红的眼睛瞪向Loki，游近他将Mjolnir不管不顾地甩向岸边一把将他牢牢摁在石壁上，Loki忍不住不去瞄Thor的伤口，浓稠的黑血正喷涌而出，伤痕边缘还挂着那尖牙上的金黄色毒汁。

“你，……这是你——”，Thor话未说完就晕倒下去，擦着Loki的身体陷进水里，Loki瞥了眼Mjolnir、还有突然空落落的山洞，再不迟疑也跟随着下潜，Thor血未止住且下沉速度越来越快，Loki不得不快速拨水抱住他死沉死沉的身体，胳膊好不容易环住他腰部的时候更大的问题又来了，Thor有他两倍体型那么大，而且离水平面很远游上去简直不可能，可是Loki根本没有想可不可能，或者说是没有时间想，他必须得把他弄出水面，双腿拨水开始试图向上游去，抱着滑溜溜的Thor可太艰难，胳膊酸痛脚也使不上劲，不过一番奋力挣扎过后还是能抱着Thor慢慢向上，就在他游得肺部和四肢都叫嚣着不行的时候终于浮出水面。

来不及好好喘口气，Loki把Thor愈发沉重的身体拖向岸边，爬到他身上看去发觉Thor已经没有呼吸了，伤口周围有着骇人的灰白色，前胸也不起伏，Loki跑向他的药剂箱一把甩开的时候还弄撒了好几罐，把几瓶他知道的可以当做解药的药剂倒在手心里搅拌，含在嘴里喂给Thor，另一手指尖压着Thor受伤的腮部尽量帮助吞咽，可惜心惊胆战的片刻后，Thor仍旧是没有气息，Loki一面在心中怒骂，一面咬破自己的舌尖，疯狂地想着也许这血液能够帮助药剂更好地滑下他喉咙，好半天过后，Thor终于咳嗽出来，Loki松开嘴，看他呕吐出粘稠的黄色液体，伤口里也渗出来毒汁灼烧得他手指痛，Thor脸上的灰败之色虽是还在，不过随着他微弱的呼吸可见看见在慢慢消退，Loki突然觉得决堤的泪水正在胸中翻搅，心肺也仿佛揪紧了一般，果不其然泪水滑下面颊，在Thor的咳嗽声停歇的时候，毒素应该是排除干净了，Loki一面搂紧情动地吻他，尽管自己也是在浑身发抖。

“不……”，换气的时候Loki答，“那不是我，和我一点关系也没有。”

Thor轻轻地嗟叹一声又信服地点点头，Loki透过他肩膀看到那些重伤未死的蛇嘶嘶叫着游回水中消失，Loki还是有点困惑为什么蛇群对他视而不见，是它们看不见他、还是他太没价值不值得攻击？真没头绪，不过眼下还有更重要的事，Loki决定先不考虑这个且沉耽眼前，望着Thor的前胸已经能稳定的起起伏伏，他一面伏在那温暖的胸膛之上，一面看着他脸颊慢慢恢复血色，他有点不情愿地从Thor腮部那里抽出手指，指尖上还沾着草药，粘着Thor的大滴血珠，他浅浅叹息了声欣赏着，看来连他的血液也是这么顽强，Loki绝对想把这血液倒进瓶子里收藏起来，不过看着Thor差点死掉正在那里顺气偷他的血有点太不厚道。

“Thor，我能留下吗？”他把沾着血的手指举到Thor眼前。

Thor看起来已经脱离了生命危险，不过还是气喘吁吁的，他看向Loki摇摇头。

“那，……我舔掉行不行，我刚刚可是让你喝了我的血，如果我的想法没错，我可是把你从猝死那里挽救回来，这样才公平起见嘛。”

Thor思忖了会，眯眯眼睛，Loki觉得能看出他嘴角挂上点笑意，见他点点头，Loki把指头含进嘴里，先舔去药剂，才吸吮那些浓稠的血液，他看起来好像在舔舐什么矿石、而不是液体似的，虽然味道还真有点类似，都是咸中微带甜，感觉就像滚热的料酒滑下咽喉，现在觉得浑身都暖洋洋的有点飘飘然了，在Thor沉重的手掌摸上他大腿内侧的时候恼怒的低喊一声，看向Thor双眸的时候不期然的看见他那副不正经的神色。

“也许我该预告你会这样。”

“我并不是很在意，不过你真是个无药可救的家伙，几分钟前你还快死掉，这么快就能精虫上脑。”

“是啊，拜你所赐我不是没死嘛，快来坐我身上我好正式感谢你。”

这话Loki不需要听到两次，虽然Thor嘴角微弯的样子很欠揍，他堪堪能坐起身，依旧呼吸不畅，皮肤虽然在缓缓恢复至健康的颜色，却依然有点苍白还轻微地打战，当Loki坚定地推着他的时候，毫不意外地发觉他的抗拒并不明显。

“好了好了，我勇敢的猛士，……不如这次让我干活好不好，我也很有一手的。”

“啊，……我相信你，不过……”

“你得相信我”，一面抚摸着Thor前胸、肩膀、臂膀处坚实又温暖的皮肤，他臀部坐在Thor腰下面一点，轻轻往下沉能够感受到埋藏在Thor鳞片下传来的热度，他分开腿坐一面含笑着倾听着那唇瓣里轻声的呻吟，“我们现在已经互相救过对方性命一次，又交换了血液，总之，我们是兄弟了。”

Thor大笑着，而Loki虽然很不情愿，却也还是很欣慰地发觉他发音清晰又振奋了许多。

“Loki，我们水下的文明生物可不对兄弟做这种事。”

[ ](http://soltianxxx.tumblr.com/post/37415885450/thor-relax-you-want-this-your-body-craves-it)

[ ](http://soltianxxx.tumblr.com/post/37415885450/thor-relax-you-want-this-your-body-craves-it)

 fanart by [soltian](http://soltian.tumblr.com/)

 

“那我想，恐怕你以后不能自称文明生物了”，Loki现在觉得欲火正爬满全身，又往下坐了些，双手掌心摩挲过Thor两侧的胯部，Thor屏着呼吸满意地感叹了声，Loki继续抚摸着收获到愈发低沉几不可闻的叹息，一条缝隙慢慢出现，Thor阴茎的顶端一寸寸探头探脑的现身，Loki指尖逗弄着直到整根现出在手心里黏腻腻的发热，Thor又享受的喟叹一声，而Loki觉得Thor的血液和酒浆在某种意义上还真挺相似，残留的余味似乎在徘徊在舌尖让他有些熏熏然，虽然Thor造型可观的锥形阴茎正摆在面前十分可口，不过还是有种不知从何而来的冲动、有种被压抑许久的渴望在寻求突破，就在此时，他看见Thor阴茎的下面又有一道缝隙，也汁水淋漓的，当他好奇地研究着觉得那真像女性的阴部，只是没有人类的那些褶皱，Thor也注意到了忽然停下手的Loki，低吼着不耐烦地卷起尾鳍。

“别看。”

Loki装作没听见，一面轻轻地摩擦着穴口小心翼翼地塞进两根指头，Thor喉间不觉又吐出美妙的一声喘息，阴茎也在他手里悸动起来。

“我叫你别看，别管这”，Thor试着坐起身，一只手抵在Loki肩膀上想要推开他，尽管他还很虚弱，可是力道仍旧不容小觑，Loki把双脚踩到地面上稳住自己，继续不理会Thor愈发深入那两根指头，这穴口很紧，不过在他温柔的挤压下也慢慢扩张开，Loki心下了然，轻轻嘘了一声，看起来这里接纳他的阴茎是一点不成问题。

“不要这里吗，Thor？”他轻快地问道，“可是你的小棍子看起来很喜欢呢，这是你们海洋人民表达拒绝的方式吗，‘不要碰我又湿又渴望盛放在你面前的小穴’？”

“这不是！”Thor怒声说道，“不过不管还是海洋上、还是陆地上的人都得要点脸面。”

“这和玩耍你的鱼鳃可不一样啊，公主”，Loki一面继续揉捏着他滑溜溜的穴口一面享受着他的颤抖，“你是在说你从未感受过被耕耘的快乐么？”

“当然没有，真正的雄性都没有，别叫我公主，你这神经病。”

Loki脸上绽开一个掠食者的笑容，现在他自己阴茎的坚挺程度已经不亚于手心里那个了，就算Thor不甘不愿，可是听到他浑然不觉地承认他那部分还是无比纯洁的，是不可能让Loki收手的了，夺取那个一个礼拜前把他操得涎水肆流的海洋猛兽的处女膜真是太有诗情画意了。

“可我这个精神病才不懂什么是‘真正的雄性’呢”，他一面愉快地说，一面俯下身亲吻着Thor的阴茎，“我只能看得出你好湿、在我手里无限焦灼，你会告诉我你哪里感觉最爽吗，小人鱼？”

“不”，Thor脸涨红，他那支撑自己身体和推着Loki的两条胳膊也都关节发白，Loki小心翼翼地指头又下陷了些，发现深处有个小凸起，看起来这个相对于女性还是男性化一些，不过依然也可以明确认为这是交媾用的，他挠了把凸起发现Thor浑身一哆嗦，尾鳍正噼里啪啦的打得石壁响。

“感觉很爽吧，是不是啊？”

“拿出你的手”，Thor粗喘着，Loki继续当耳旁风，一面挑逗着那个敏感的凸起一面低头，亲吻着又溺爱一般地含进嘴里，仍旧谨慎地没让顶端进得太深，他可不想被噎住、嗯嗯至少现在可不行，Thor再也忍耐不住吟哦出声，咬牙切齿地粗喘着全神贯注于Loki正磨蹭着那个凸起，看那条缝隙已经慢慢扩张开，如同他的阴茎一般淌出液体，等到Thor被迫叹出一声几近心满意足的喘息，Loki直起身鼻头蹭蹭他下巴，短暂地瞥过负伤的腮部，在他耳畔的低语仿若羽毛的轻拂：

“让我操你，Thor……你要操我的时候我都同意了，为了公平起见嘛。”

“我同不同意有什么区别”，Thor大口呼吸着咬牙说道，“你已经把我弄开了，我的同意于你有什么意义。”

“玩弄你是一码事，……不过我不是个不顾及对方意愿的野蛮家伙。”

Thor气喘如牛的勉力大笑一声，而Loki也毫无悔意地撇撇嘴作为回笑，听着这声响愈发让他急切。

“我觉得你很有胆量这么做，巫师。”

“我是有，但是对你，Thor，我不会那么做。”

Thor深呼吸着，当Loki从他穴口抽出温热又粘稠的手指时几乎难受地唏嘘一声，Loki解开裤子露出阴茎，Thor喉间咕哝着，转头看向别处，额头还滴着汗液，Loki忍住自己的窃笑，这真有趣，一个礼拜前他还能毫无羞惭地在嘴里吞咽呢，现在一想到自己那个在Loki眼中等同于阴部的位置要塞进他的阴茎竟然像个纯真少女似的避开目光，Loki不知道这个地方会有多肖似女性的阴部，可是一想到如果他能怀孕，想象着一个雄赳赳气昂昂的海洋猛兽挺着肚子揣着他的孩子，那画面太美，再出声的嗓音也浸透在欲火中含含混混的：

“求你了，Thor。”

 Thor闭上眼睛，不知是痛苦还是烦恼的片刻后，微点了下头，看起来他欲望的急切战胜了骄傲，而Loki迅速地把自己的感激之情化作一个重重的吻压向Thor唇上，他轻抚了自己几下就扶着底部把阴茎顶端杵在了Thor湿滑的入口处，紧挨着磨蹭几下想让他适应，Thor低吼着中断这个吻，虽然这期间他一直紧抿着嘴唇，Loki轻轻一声，“准备好了没？”将阴茎小心地探进穴口，而龟头还没有完全进去Loki就发觉自己急喘起来，这穴道真紧，而且Thor几乎有正常温度两倍那么热，他又往深处挺近了些，收获到了可能是Thor喉咙力所能及的最美妙的呻吟声，Loki舒展来双腿好让角度更好，进到一半的时候他使劲按Thor的腰部稳住他，一面听他持续不断地发出低吼声，而Loki注意到他双眼一直紧盯着他慢慢深入的阴茎，好像头晕眼花了似的。况且Thor还真是不敢相信眼前景象，或者说，也不敢相信现在自己是多么渴望，看他湿哒哒的穴口和直愣愣的阴茎可都是论据。

[ ](http://lokisergi.tumblr.com/post/37840315638/commission-for-chapter-4-of-soltians-fic-the)

fanart by [lokisergi](http://lokisergi.tumblr.com/tagged/schaudwen)

 

“好姑娘”，Loki喃喃地，对Thor那意乱迷失又烦躁的低哼置若罔闻，“你喜欢你这模样吗？”他手游移在Thor剧烈起伏的胸膛，看他正死咬着下唇，嘴角都有血珠了，下巴也绷得紧，Loki慎重地没有选择继续深入，而是倾身舔去了唇边的血痕，一面温软地柔声在他耳边呢喃着：

“Thor，放松点，你看看你的身体多欢快，这没有什么错误啊”，Thor蓝眼睛如同在喷射火焰一般瞪了会儿好半天才开口，好像刚刚被剥夺了说话的能力：

”是啊呵呵，你一直把我女性化——“

”不是啊Thor”，Loki喁喁细语着，不敢置信自己的声音竟然也能如此柔腻清甜，“如果简简单单的把我的肉棍塞进你体内就能毁坏你的雄性气魄，那这个可还有什么妙处”，说着轻捏了Thor的阴茎一把，感受到里面传来一阵销魂的收缩可算作对他的答复，Thor言语不清地咕哝了什么，Loki手抚在他后脖颈作为对他的安慰，他又埋头看向Thor的阴茎，Loki赞叹的哼唧着像蛇那样优雅地扭摆了下臀部，终于将阴茎整根没入。

“啊……”，Thor上气不接下气地呼哧呼哧的，Loki发觉他尾巴正试图在他大腿旁边打着卷，好像不顾一切地要缠住什么东西。

“看到了吧？”Loki黏黏糊糊的说道，一面保持稳定速率出出进进一面揉搓着他下身，每一次冲撞的时候都挤擦擦的刮蹭到那个凸起，从Thor身上榨取出越来越多的颤抖，“感觉不错吧，是不是？”而Thor吭叽了声貌似在赞同，随后Loki吻他，身下加速的时候手指也插进Thor的发间，在他大腿中间Thor的粗尾巴颤颤巍巍的，手心里的阴茎也滑腻腻地抖着，而他的穴道更是火热又焦灼，水光润泽地裹着他的阴茎。

 他现在欲火燃烧得正旺，看着随着每次抽插Thor羞愧的扭动都如此美味，几乎快忘怀所以，不过Loki仍旧集中全副精神，念叨了几句咒语，将射精后延务必先把Thor带向高潮，他尺寸傲人的阴茎已经吐出了些液体，不过这次Loki能有机会看着那粘液滴满他闪烁的深红色鳞片，当Loki再次探向他耳畔的时候Thor依旧晃动着粗喘，看着他深深沉溺、迷失于欢愉中的样子太可爱，好半天才说道：

“现在才提起，是不是有点……残酷，不过要是我射进你的小洞你会怀孕嘛？”

Thor迷蒙的眼睛试着聚焦，在不曾停歇的喘息中勉为其难地低吼着，瞳孔猛的放大：

“不能，Loki，别……”

 “啊……原谅我吧，说得晚了”，Loki残忍地叹惋一声，顽固地顶在那个敏感点上让Thor痛恨不已，他有些宕机的神经中枢传递出一波波直到尾巴尖的痉挛，同时还坚持不懈地推搡着Loki。肌理突兀的胳膊抱在胸前，嘴里念叨叨着Loki的名字，Loki将额头倚靠在Thor的下巴等待那阵瞬间让脑海空白的翕然畅美散去，将液体深深的灌注到Thor体内，而Thor悸动的甬道仿若像挤奶一般榨出他的全部，他们俩头昏脑涨地躺了片刻，等到Loki不再摇摆臀部一滴不剩、终于神志回归的时候Thor仍旧在喘，紧闭双眼一副对他恨之入骨的样子，Loki懒洋洋地偎依在他身上，抚摸着他汗湿的头发欣赏着他的脸色，又是一会儿Thor重重喘息一声，蓝眼睛眯起条缝，声音中有着焦急的催促：

“出去”。

“别嘛……让我们好好享受一会儿。”

“不，Loki，出去，不然后悔的是你”，Loki这才意识到Thor不是在开玩笑，那个入口正在缩紧，察觉到那扎手的鳞片边缘已经抵到了他阴茎的根部不由得痛呼了一声，他把手掌按到入口的两边掰开让自己安全地撤推，刚出去穴口立刻就闭得严实了，带着高潮后的茫然他醒悟过来刚刚太惊险差点把阴茎给别断，无言地看着那里已经无比平滑不敢置信几分钟前还有着穴口，Thor气呼呼地躺在一条粗壮胳膊上、另一条胳膊挡在眼前好像累得筋疲力尽了，Loki噘嘴生着闷气，竟然容不得让他享用那Thor无助得稀缺的片刻时光，这太不公平，不过又暗自欣慰现在自己的精液可是深深地密封在他身体了，一面顺着他的硬鳞片顺延而上亲吻着他胡茬密布的下巴，一面看着他的阴茎也慢慢退回缝隙之中。

“你可真贴心那，要是有朝一日你阴茎真被夹断了我也会这么安慰你的”，Thor含混不清地嘟囔着，可是这话从他嘴里说出来感觉那么像“快滚你妈逼的”，Loki得意一笑站起身，看起来今晚Thor是不会走了而且的确两人都要安稳睡一觉，刚要去拿毯子的时候，忽然看见方才丢在地上的Mjolnir的把手正流光溢彩，他走上前去弯腰试图提起来，不过沮丧地发现，她岂止是沉，简直完全岿然不动，Loki知道就算把胳膊累断恐怕也拎不起，显然她是和Thor有着某种链接，Loki不再想尝试，一股忿恨猛地涌上心头，他转过身去不理会那趾高气扬的锤子，抱起一大块毛皮和亚麻的毯子拉扯到Thor身边，Loki推搡着他翻身好不容易把毯子铺在他身下，又净化了些水混上些药剂、再把手指扎破滴出点血一并倒进杯子搅拌匀，换好干燥的上衣和裤子，在Thor身旁坐下，一面继续梳理他金发一面把冒着热气的杯子递给他：

 “喝掉，那毒液不会威胁你生命了，不过这个能帮助你恢复力量快些”，Thor沉默地看着他，Loki耸耸肩，“是啦，我一直不想让你恢复力气直到现在，你知道的”，Thor的怒容没减弱，不够还是接过了酒杯，喝光后哼了声把杯子甩向石壁，Loki看着它掉落在石头上摔裂作两半叹口气，讲真，不管Odin是何方神圣，能把这么个暴脾气一点就着的儿子养活大可真挺居功至伟的，他躺下身，前胸贴着Thor的后背，拉过一块亚麻布盖好准备睡觉，挨着Thor暖洋洋的气息可真舒服，而且摩擦着他鳞片和尾巴的感觉也很棒，他们无言地躺了片刻，Loki几乎以为Thor睡着了，却听见他忽然张口：

“早晚我要叫你十倍地偿还回来，Loki。”

Loki打个哆嗦，他声音里的言之凿凿可真是不容忽略，不过相对于胆寒的畏惧倒是那肺腑中那贪婪、灼热的欲望占了上风，他温柔地前倾身亲着他受伤的腮部说道：

“不像你那孱弱的骄傲，我可翘首以盼呢。”

Thor嗤笑了声，放松下来，又是好一阵寂静再听他说道：

“你自称你并不享受把我阴柔化，那你还叫我姑娘、公主什么的，为什么？”

Loki迟疑下，指尖爱慕地勾画着Thor流畅的背肌线条，随后嘴角展开一个缓缓的笑：

“为什么，Thor，因为你喜欢啊。”

Thor胳膊肘撞了Loki肋骨一把，随后Loki也说不出那被撞击的位置更痛了是他力气太大、还是在大笑的缘故。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章节还在微调中，如果大家指出问题我会稍微改动哦请不要介意，想看黄暴图请去我的[汤不热](http://soltianxxx.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 这里还有些[Lokisergi](http://lokisergi.tumblr.com/tagged/schaudwen)为本章节的[配图](http://lokisergi.tumblr.com/post/37840315638/commission-for-chapter-4-of-soltians-fic-the)。
> 
> [Sovietgod](http://sovietgod.tumblr.com/)也有为本章和第二章配图，可以在我的汤上看[小黄图](http://soltianxxx.tumblr.com/post/37190426838/so-sovietgod-has-been-sending-me-these)哦，或者她的[汤不热](http://sovietgod.tumblr.com/post/36164620804/i-drew-thor-as-a-mermaid-merman-merdemigod)。
> 
> ……
> 
> ……
> 
> ……  
>  **译者：人鱼锤不会怀孕的，_(:зゝ∠)_**  
>  下章预告：锤锤有起床气XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor发火了。

Thor醒来的时候，注意的第一件事就是浑身干燥，当他活动手掌的时候并没有水流穿梭在指缝间，翻身平躺时感受到毛茸茸的皮草磨蹭着他皮肤，阳光直愣愣地打在脸上。他闭着眼睛试着拼贴昨晚的那些记忆碎片，——先是他来到他藏宝洞穴发现Loki睡着、熟睡着，不管是他大声叫喊、还是拿Mjolnir砸岸边礁石他都没反应，他就很担心，随后非常鲁莽地试图爬上岸叫他，然后……Thor眨眨眼睛而剩下的回忆一并涌返心头，无数血红眼睛的蟒蛇从四面八方急冲而来，……还有全身发热、头晕目眩，撕心裂肺的快感；Loki喘息着对他的羞辱粘稠腥甜、在他耳畔吟哦着那些恶心至极的抚慰，还有痛感、毒液，数百条蛇攻击了他，却对Loki视若不见仿佛他是隐形的，他猛地翻身坐起，甩开Loki轻搭在他腰部的手，在他来不及清醒前就一把捏住他脖子把他摔进水里，坐着欣赏着Loki惊醒后在水中扑腾着大呼小叫，又一涌身潜进水下，一个摆尾就足以跨越这段距离，虽然还是有些肌肉酸涩，没完全从中毒后恢复好，不过这无需介怀，他在Loki身旁浮出水面揪住他衣襟一下子把他举过头顶，Loki立刻咳嗽着挣扎起来，而Thor觉得胸腔中翻搅着欲望和怨恨喘不上气，一切感觉鲜明在目都远远胜于前晚。

“你这贱人！那些蛇都是你弄来的，你让我中毒、差点死了，还羞辱我，叫我相信你，还脸上一直挂着笑！”当Thor收紧手掌的时候Loki惊恐地瞪大眼睛，随后把他狠狠地推搡到石壁上，看他疼得咝咝吸气、又不住挣扎免得掉进水里，这次Thor占尽上风，仍旧怒不可遏，不过在看到Loki眼里涌上泪光的时候他轰隆隆的怒气平息了一拍，是了，昨晚他也是这么被他欺骗的，必定是那蛇咬完他后，Loki给他喝了他血的缘故，Loki的脸痛得扭曲，呼吸急促，那参杂着红丝的绿色眼睛周围都蓄满了泪水。

 _骗子_ ，Thor心中如是想到，蛮力按住Loki的前胸，把他按在滑溜溜的墙壁上，Loki咬牙切齿地挠着他前臂，Thor猛烈地摇晃着他叫他老实点：

“对你的所作所为我早该杀了你，早该让你冻死。”

“那下手啊，你还可以勒死我，拧下我脑袋，昨晚我操你的时候你就该那么做，是你自己不的。”

Thor想都不想的就一耳光扇在他脸上，Loki尖叫了一声，随后就突然沉默下来，眼中依旧满是泪水，眼神却慢慢冰冷下来，目光也似乎不知聚焦在何处，看到Loki脸颊上慢慢肿起的时候Thor的怒火慢慢平静，这才意识到Loki几乎没什么重量，举着他就跟他浮在水里一样不费力气。

“你不许再违抗我”，这回Loki不再搭话、也不再看他一眼，Thor又晃了他一把，捏紧他下巴，“Loki。”

 Loki仍旧不看他、也不出声，Thor松手把他推开，看见Loki立马攀住石头免得再掉下去时松了口气，他其实有点希望不如让Loki直接像白糖或者泡沫那样消融在水里一了百了就此算了。

“你最好赶紧上岸去”，Thor下了最后陈词，但这话算是说给墙壁听了，因为Loki根本不理会他只是一副目无焦距的样子，而让攀着礁石的手指也哆哆嗦嗦地渐渐下滑。

就这样算了，Thor心说，他已经在他身上耽搁够多功夫了，也不想忍受他以免再有什么邪恶把戏，如果Loki这么淹死在水里也挺好，毕竟他是第一个来这洞穴的凡人。Odin心知肚明他的长子轻率又鲁莽，分不清什么是正义什么是一气之下，事实上Thor懂得如果如何去妥当处理事情，可恰恰相反他又总是反其道而行之，——他上前一把揪着Loki的上衣把他从水里拖出来甩向岸边，看他趴伏在地上费力坐起却一眼都不看Thor。

“别把你自己淹死了”，Thor怒声说，有点不敢确信自己又忍不住出声了，“这是命令，你只能死在我手里。”

Loki不答，但是在Thor翻转鱼尾沉入水面之前，他相信他瞥见了那夹杂着红色的绿眸在身后注视着他离去。

……

……

……

回去的时候Thor发觉Asgard的整个氛围可和自己的心情真是大相径庭啊，从高耸的塔楼到地底隧道，到处都熙熙攘攘的，所有人都欢声笑语着，珊瑚丛里人声鼎沸，——Asgard一向是个活泼地方，但是这个早上她被装饰用的锦旗和光源给妆点得焕然一新，还被那些供役使的牲畜们的哼哼声弄得很嘈杂，蜂蜜和酒浆的香味很浓郁好像地底的啤酒厂想故意灌醉整片海洋似的，各行各业的从小到老的人们也都涌出家门，用节日的蓝色绿色饰品去装扮自家的塔楼，他抬头望见Volstagg和Hogun正合力拖着个装满活蹦乱跳海豹的大渔网，Thor叫道：

“我才走了一天，这都干嘛呢？”

“都是一群蠢货”，Hogun抱怨着却没有细说，一面忙着把多得快掉出来的海豹塞回渔网里。

“他说的对，Thor”，Volstagg那个大胖子也奋力笼着渔网让Hogun给扎紧口子，弄结实了才松口气游下来看着Thor说，“昨天晚上从Vanir传来消息说他们的二把手Heimall想和我们开战，但是他们的国王Njord还没有拿定主意，Aegir召Odin开会直到今天凌晨……”

“试着跟那帮不讲理的讲理而已”，Hogun嗤了声。

 “但是我们的王Aegir和Odin意见不一致，Odin认为该开战铲除后患，但是Aegir呢，恰恰相反……”

“他想要开宴会”，Fandral欢快地插进话来，“准切地说呢，是开化装舞会，Ageir认为Vanir人该觉得处在我们中间该放松些，学学我们的习俗，他们的Heimdall就是个神经兮兮的老古董，Njord肯定发现我们的好处的，比如我们的家乡，……和风俗。”

“所以先不用理会Vahaheim的不满或者别的琐事吧，就让我们邀请全城的居民一起来洗耳恭听Fandral那些淫词艳曲里的‘乡土人情’”，Hogun讥讽着说，看见Fandral撅起他那搓小胡须的时候Volstagg也嗤笑了声。

”阁下你这话说的甚是不中听，我是不是该提醒你可是我的诗歌征服了……”

Thor听了他朋友们这番争论一阵脑仁疼，昨天毒液的缘故让他现在还恶心，好像喝了酸溶液似的，他轻轻按揉着腹部眨着眼睛，耳畔又突兀的响起了Loki说过的话，……那些关于怀孕的字眼。

“Thor，你还好吧？”

他的朋友们一起转过头来，显然Sif观察入微发现了他的不适，但Thor只是安慰的一笑：

“我比较倾向于Hogun的看法而不是Fandral的”，Thor把话题转移开，刻意压低声音免得他们察觉，“开宴会哪能帮上什么忙呢。”

“等着看吧”，Sif的声音虽然听来不是那么中立，但她也不是能被别人三言两语牵着走的人，毕竟Vanir族人也不是他们最凶恶的敌对势力，“你父亲在地下秘密部署军队，所以等几个礼拜后他们来的时候，将会看到Asgard是有一半人醉醺醺在明处，还有一半全副武装躲在暗处。”

“这正是我父亲的作风。”

“Thor，你到底怎么了，看起来你受伤了。”

听到这三勇士一起回过头来，Thor只是想快点摆脱这个话题。

“没什么，就昨天打猎的时候出了意外。”

“在陆地上吗？”Fandral轻快地问。

“不是，有条鲨鱼。”

“那鲨鱼咬的伤口可还真小，”Volstagg嘴欠地指出。

“是条小鲨鱼”，Thor知道他这番掩饰没能逃过任何一人的眼睛，但他实在没什么时间和他们耽搁了，他现在有些问题必须急需明确答复，而不是在他们面前继续丢脸，“Sif，我母亲在哪儿？”

……

……

……

 

他母亲Frigga房间里所有的窗户都开着，她屋子正朝向Asgard最大的花园，她很热衷亲自打理那些绿油油的植株和珊瑚，不仅仅是花花草草让她心情舒畅，更因为她和Odin一样，都是能力渊博的法师，与周围的环境保持亲密是很至关重要的，不过今天花园里有好多工匠仆人们来来往往，正举着工具七手八脚地在搭建大帐篷，从地上的板凳摆设来看，估计他们要搭的是个戏台，Thor忍住自己的不屑，避过这群快快活活的人们，(在Balder向他挥手问好的时候勉强点了点头），径直穿过窗户去见他母亲：

“我相信您是同意了他们在外边糟蹋您的花园吧，妈妈。”

Frigga合上她覆盖着金绿色鳞片膝盖上的那本海藻制成的音乐书册抬起头来笑道：

 “预见未来能让我更平和，你父亲虽然更暴躁但我也可以理解，因为一切早晚也会步入正轨”，Frigga的脸上的笑意在瞥见Thor腮部的伤痕时消失，她叹口气让他坐在她的窗沿边儿上，伸出手来把耳边散开的发络别到耳后。

“可不是什么野兽都能伤害到我的王子雷神啊，你可是遇见了什么？”

 “算是条蟒蛇吧，父亲曾经告诉我一百多年前他让那条巨蟒陷入沉睡监禁起来而永远不会醒来。”

Frigga有点微微吃惊但只是抿了抿嘴，Thor有点紧张，他母亲总是有许多秘密，虽然那些秘密在她是心里很容易解答的而算不得秘密。

“‘永远’可是一个很长的时间段，Thor，如果被Jormungandr咬了就算强壮如你，也不会活到现在的。”

Thor犹豫了下，腹部又是一阵翻搅，他强忍住恶心问道：

“那如果他觉醒了……”，Thor小心翼翼地措辞，“他可以……产卵吗，能吗？毕竟Jormungandr是雄性啊。”

Frigga不敢置信地挑着眉毛，略微失望地蹙起眉头，拿过被充当书签的那把金梳子抚平书册的封面然后放到一边：

“你该知道这些的，Thor，Jormungandr是最古老的生物之一，他的降生远远在我们之前，最初的海洋孕育出的生命不单单是雄性、也不单单是雌性，雄性与雌性都是合为一体，正如我们的先祖Ymir也是如此，慢慢地我们演变到了现在，雄性的子宫退化、雌性负责生育，如我们今天看到的这样。”

听闻这些许久前的故事（他根本一点印象也没有），Thor连一年前发生的事也不见得说的上来更不要提这么久远的，看着她母亲嘲弄又和蔼的目光，Thor心里很烦躁，想来他母亲一定猜得到他又要问什么：

“这样啊，那您听说过雄性怀孕吗？母亲，就现在来看。”

“没有Thor，现在雄性不能了。”

Thor松了口气又听Frigga笑道：

“不过我们曾经的那样也不是全无好处，雄性也还是可以体会到雌性所有的快感……”

 Thor用他酸痛的腮鼓出口气，周围一阵阵水波都荡开来，Balder路过的时候困惑地瞅着他，Thor也恼火地回瞪他弟弟直到他又钻到帐篷里去。

“打哑谜可太不是你风格了，Thor，所以这真的是蟒蛇咬的吗，还是你哪个情人的杰作啊？”

“母亲……”，Thor低吼了声，不过觉得既然心头那块大石落地，就如释负重了一般，就连先前不堪忍受的腹痛现在也轻省了不少，“确实是蛇咬的，不过蛇已经死了，有挺多蛇围攻了我。”

“你就不能长长记性？”Frigga摇摇头，也站起身和他一起坐在窗台边，“你看别人都夸赞比你年纪小许多的Balder满是智慧而只肯称你是勇敢强壮，你难道一点都不惭愧？要不是怕你把他们脑袋拧下来他们更愿意用‘愚蠢’这个字眼来形容你。”

“可是我会的”，Thor抱着胳膊，在来之不易的长舒口气的时候他可没兴趣开玩笑，“那样可不对哦”，Frigga说着爱抚着他的头发又仔细查看了他的伤势，打开抽屉拿出个药丸温柔地递给他叫他嚼碎了吃下，再次坐在刚刚的躺椅上。

“出去的时候跟准备音乐会的工人们好好说话，亲爱的”，她闲闲地又翻开书页，“如果你要是因为小心眼就不出席的话，妈妈会伤心的。”

……

……

……

Mimir，图书馆的管理员，今天心情很不爽，看到大群的平民和侍从们涌入他精心照管的图书馆大厅还号称要为什么即将来访的外国人们布置厅堂的时候就已经够火大了，偏偏这会儿Thor也来登门造访，他向来了解他们的雷神可是一贯对文字没什么爱好，他经常在朝堂上大放厥词，狂妄地说书上的笔墨文章写的都是一派胡言，Thor就是喜欢那些野蛮的战火硝烟而不是文字的精华妙处，事实上Thor对文字的厌恶来自于他自己秘而不宣的挫败，——他小时候的学习书本写作功底都还不错，可现在他几乎看不懂书上写的都是什么，有时候通篇也看不懂，Mimir至今还深刻地记得Thor在青少年的时候把初版的生物起源甩到珊瑚丛里一下子给毁得不成形。

 “请你先冷静一下”，Thor沉声说，对着这个浑身的鱼鳍都张起来的图书管理员挥挥手，“我需要查找关于那个远古生物Jormungandr的资料，关于他们如何出生死亡什么的，你有相关的书籍吗？” 

“我是有，不过那书很珍贵“，Mirir惜字如金地答，Thor看得出他不像无礼而是相当的不情不愿，“而且都是孤版的珍品，你能理解吧，我的王子？”

Thor深深吸口气忍住了握紧了拳头：

”我理解，我不碰它，所以由你打开书负责翻阅让我看看吗？“

Mirir看上去一脸震惊，不过还是点点头，一面又不放心地瞥了眼还在打扫的人群，把Thor带到图书室后面昏暗的小读书室里，他没有去去查找那些鲸鱼骨铸造的书架，而是走向角落俯身掀开地毯打开地板上的大块木板，从里边掏出个大包裹，Thor也站到一边充当书桌的大石头上，看Mirmir翻开这本的封皮，原本该是红色的，现在已经颜色发灰还缠着海草，而Mirmir把书摆在Thor面前的模样就好似他把小婴儿摆放在鲨鱼面前，Thor再次憋住了自己的嗤笑：

”请你翻到关于写Jormungandr的地方，别惹火我。“

Mirir叹口气，嘴里喃喃嘟囔着什么神经兮兮的王室们早晚有天要折磨死他，一面翻动半透明的海草作成的书页，Thor发觉这书上的文字可不是墨水写的，而是用火花小心翼翼地灼烧出字母的形状。

"这是烧制出来的”，Thor既好奇又不屑。

“我说过了”，Mirir答，“这书很珍贵，这是老法子做的书，文字不会褪色，但也很容易撕坏，况且就算在我这般妥善保管下也是遗失了好几页。”

 Mirir翻到记叙Jormungandr的章节，那上面还配着几幅差强人意的配图来作为文字的补充，Thor俯视端详着不知道能否从这本破书来找出些什么有用的东西来打消脑海里喋喋不休的谜团，那上面描述了那蛇的鳞片颜色、毒液毒牙什么的，好像没什么特殊的，正当Mirir准备合上书的时候Thor瞥见个插图，画着个尾鳍很漂亮的蓝色皮肤的女人，她腹部剖开露出一个鲜绿色的蛋。

“等等”，Thor叫道，而Mirir恼怒的吐着唾沫，只好又把书翻开看到下面有首挺费解的小诗：

**_由火而生，_ **

**_逢水而现，_ **

**_我们是蛇他是我们的后代，_ **

**_她是那蛇我我们是她丈夫。_ **

Thor的母亲说他不喜欢哑谜那真是中肯极了，但是这回他知道谜语的答案，不过一切却愈发的扑朔迷离，Thor皮笑肉不笑地冲Mirir咧下嘴角谢过了他，现在脑子里全是那长着四只眼、皱纹横生的女人画面，正走出图书室的时候，一个侍卫迎头过来：

”殿下，您父亲急着见您。“

这提醒了Thor，当他试图探手去摸腰边的Mjolnir时候才猛然记起自己把她忘在了Loki的那个洞穴里。

“请他稍等”，Thor话音刚落，就速度飞快地游走，但愿那侍卫和Mirir还来不及看出他的行踪。

……

……

……

等他回到那个洞穴的时候，四周一片寂静，Loki和他那些药剂收藏、装着零零碎碎东西的布包，他的食物和铺好的床都不见了踪影，那个放在已经熄灭的火堆旁边的木箱子也不见了，留下这个依然满是宝藏的洞穴冷清清的，但出于Thor的困惑和如释负重的是，Mjolnir还好端端地在他昨天晚上留下的位置上，他向前游去的时候尽量控制住自己拨水的声音，他本以为因为自己早上的暴躁举止会遇到什么埋伏好的陷阱，但Mjolnir并没有发出任何预警的声音，只是等待在那里不耐烦地等待他的归来，当Thor终于将她拿起的时候Mjolnir再次快乐地归于沉寂，而且凭借Thor的观察，他敢说Mjolnir还没被任何人碰触过，要么是Loki故意把这个留在这，要么是他拎不起来她。

现在关于Mjolnir的担忧散去后，Thor不禁有些惭愧，他觉得Loki应该还没有走远，但同时Thor也心知恐怕这次冲着洞穴胡乱一通大叫Loki是不肯现身的了，所以Thor继续往深处游去，游向一个通往黑暗的狭窄的通道，这里面的空气渐渐变得凉爽，墙壁也很湿滑，Thor暗想这该会是和Jormungandr的毒液有什么联系，他小心翼翼地让自己的腮部露出水面，现在要是能有个关于这洞穴路径的地图就好了，越向深处游去的时候，里面的空气也越发浓重，几乎不能让外面的光亮透得进来了，而且水流也变得更加湍急，然后有一个陡坡飞流直下，Thor努力攀住悬崖尽头处的石头，探出身子向下看去，下面没有光线很昏暗，但Thor还是能辨认眼前是个塔楼一样的空间，而且在这个圆柱形的塔楼的底部，还可以看到无数鲜绿色的、Jormungandr褪下来的皮，Thor凭感觉，觉得Jormungandr应该就在下面冬眠，而且呼吸还很粗重，几乎能感受到它呼出的气息穿过自己的头发，同时他还看到Jormungandr的尾巴消失在房间的另外一端，真的很难确认出这巨蟒到底身形该是有多庞大。

这片空间要比Thor记忆中的狭窄不少，水流也十分迅疾，但现在事实虽然非常尴尬，Thor却也不得不心知肚明那些Jormungandr的后代们，意外地都是他的杰作，“她是那蛇我们是她的丈夫”，那书中已经写得很明白了，Loki肯定在洗澡的时候浑然无觉地让身上他的精液被冲刷掉后流到了未被孵化的蛇蛋那里。

“我还以为鬼鬼祟祟不是你的作风呢。”

这个清晰又冰冷的声音从Thor身后传来，他的心一下子提到了嗓子眼，他转过身，还因为过于心急地想见到Loki而险些摔落瀑布，Loki正背光站在他背后，只能恍惚看见一个剪影。

 “Loki，我是来……”，Thor噎了下，又逆着水流奋力向Loki游得近了些，“我是来道歉的。”

Loki嗤笑了声。

“你这样都不打声招呼，潜行在黑暗里来装模作样？是Thor厌烦了我然后派了他的复制品来吗？”

“那让我们找个有亮光的地方”，Thor说，“我想看看你的脸。”

Loki迟疑了下，才迈步返回来时的路径，

“跟着我，我去生火。”

Thor跟着Loki游到了另外一处要比他的藏宝洞大得许多的洞穴，现在陆地上还刚刚黄昏而已，但这洞里大部分时间都是一点亮光没有，在Loki点燃火堆后，Thor才发现Loki旁边的地面上都是一个个的凹陷小水坑在波光粼粼，和那些水流迅疾的通道很不一样，他还看见Loki大部分的东西也在这，包括刚刚捕捉到的新鲜鱼类（不管怎么说Loki都还是个训练有素的渔夫呢，Thor有点不情愿地想到，虽然他倒是从未打算过饿死Loki，但他还是愿意想象下有这个可能的）。

等到火光照亮了Loki的脸颊时候，Thor一下子就失语了，他看来又是无精打采又是筋疲力尽，他脸上Thor打过的位置已经肿胀起来，快要盖住眼睛了，头发也乱糟糟的没有梳理，身上只随便穿着破旧的衣服来勉强抵御这洞穴的湿冷而已，好像他一整天都完全无暇于自己的外表了，就在Thor准备再次道歉请求Loki原谅的时候，一声可怕的尖叫声突然传来，他看见一双血红色的眼睛从最靠近Loki的一个小水坑中出现，然后急冲向他，Thor紧张地握紧了Mjolnir，然后在那蛇冲到他面前之前，却立刻被一根缠在脖子上的粗皮绳给扯了回去，那皮绳也正捆在一根结结实实地插在地面上的木桩上，那蛇又尖叫了声，但却跑不了再远了，当Thor惊恐地看向Loki的时候，他依然以一副漠然、丝毫不意外的眼神。

“Loki，你——”

“是的没错，我在它们都孵化前留下了一颗蛋，为我自己预备了一个能派上用场的海洋生物，然后可以预见性的是你的怒火势必会占据你理智的上风，然后你就会弄死她，我的所有计划会再次竹篮打水一场空，我还得继续忍耐我可悲的命运。”

Thor不喜欢他说话的冷嘲强调，这肯定是个陷阱，但诸神啊Loki的声音却听起来那么真实，如果给他辩解的余地，说不定这一切还真的说得通？

“你在计划什么，Loki？”

Loki剜了他一眼，而Thor尽力忍住自己的脾气，他放下Mjolnir，小心翼翼地游到Loki旁边，然后浮出水面与他一同坐下来，Loki不舒服地扭动了几下，显然他没预料到Thor会靠近，而且如果不是气氛太压抑的话，Thor看到Loki这么坐卧不安的样子还真有点要发笑的冲动。

“我，……我试图骗过这个命数，制造出我已经被好好埋葬了的假象。”

又是个哑谜了，Thor咬咬牙，但还是鼓起耐心，Loki在流汗，显然这番话虽然说得像个谜语，但Thor也看出这于他也是十分艰难的。

“我没有明白……什么埋葬？”

Loki闭上眼睛，然后微微颤抖起来，Thor靠近了点，谨慎地抬起一只胳膊环上Loki的肩膀，Loki僵硬了下，等一会才缓缓地吐出口气才开始回答，但眼睛依然望着地面：

“如同你最开始猜测的那样，我不完全是个人类，但你要是我是比人类高级的物种却又是不正确的……因为是更低级的，我生命中的第一个记忆就是我在死去，我是个新生儿，被丢弃在雪天的树林里，然后就死了，我走不动，就爬着直到我寄居在人类身上，我游荡了两年才遇到了另外一个给我食物的人，之后我才活了过来，在某种意义上的活了，我无法接近墓地，有时候我独自一人、无法思考的时候我很想死掉，是命数要我死掉，但我想活着，慢慢地我成长起来，但别人都认为我很怪异，所以我在任何地方都不能久居，我就四处游荡，在游荡的过程中我学会了魔法，跟人做交易，玩弄别人的艺术，还有海洋……”，Loki又沉吟了一会，看向Thor，Thor的前胸起起伏伏，看样子有很多疑问，然后听Loki继续说下去，声音低沉不过耳语一般，“当我跟着你来到这个洞穴的时候，我第一次感受到了平静，如果我能去水下城市的话，说不定真的可以骗过一定要将我埋入坟墓的命数，海洋中的深度应该可以，如果不能的话……”Loki耸耸肩，声音也清晰和镇定下来，“我就会承认自己无计可施了，就像把我丢弃的那人希望的那样死掉。”

 Thor又是惊讶又是不安，但立即想都不想地把Loki拉进怀里，Loki闷哼了下，然后抬起头，用带着疑惑而睁得大大眼睛望着他，然后叹了口气，把脸颊埋在Thor的胸膛里。

“那那条蛇呢”，Thor心里还是有些不适合防备，但也是还有要保护好他现在在抱着的这个生命的冲动，“你为什么需要那个？”

 “有个咒语，如果我能正确地运用那个咒语的话，就会让我和一个海洋生物合为一体，改变我的形态，我觉得这样可以没有危险地进入你们的海底城市，不用担心被淹死或者吃掉。”

 Thor想象了下Loki长着鱼鳍鱼尾，漂亮的脖子上也有了鱼鳃的样子，忽然觉得有股新的欲望窜过，跟那种最简单的欲火还不一样的，如果Loki真的能适应海洋，那么把他带入Idunn的果园里，吃的第一口水果就足以将他从这悲惨的命数中解救出来，而且既然如今Thor能想象出这样，也就觉得这个办法可行，如果能让他付出Loki不再是他的囚犯这个小小的代价，就能给他永远地站在自己身边的机会，那Thor当然是愿意的。

“Asgard”，Thor思考后说道，他的脑海里现在已经满是对未来的畅想了。

“什么？”

“我们的水下城市叫做Asgard，如果你不久后要生活在那里，你就该开始正确地叫她的名字了。”

Loki刚开始还没有反应过来，他无声地默念了一下，“你会帮我？”

“是的，尽我所能的帮你。”

Loki立即放声大笑了起来，声嘶力竭地笑着，和以前那种轻轻的哂笑和嘲讽的嗤笑声一点都不一样，停下的时候眼泪都涌出来了，Thor困惑地微笑着，一面看他擦去泪水，终于Loki平静后说道：

“那我真是长出一口气了，如果没有你，我是肯定办不到的。”

 Thor得意地笑了下，“我可以在许多你预料不到的方式上帮到你呢，恰好两个礼拜后Asgard还要为来自Vanir的访客举办一场盛会，他们以前是我们的敌人，但Aegir王决定，……决定采取更怀柔的政策，但我一点不觉得这场见面的意图能是多么单纯。”

“你说的很对，这的确能帮上忙”，Loki说道，他现在情绪好了不少，脸上也神采奕奕起来，“对于这种场合我一定要有个合适的伪装不可，这提醒了我……你可以给我几片你的鳞吗？”

“这个嘛……”Thor考虑了几秒钟就从自己的皮带上拔下Loki的匕首来，他把匕首放在腰部的位置一划，再弯下上半身把鳞片拽下来，甚至连伤口也没有留下，只是几滴血迹而已，Loki沉默地等待着，直到Thor扯下最后一片，才欣喜地接过，微笑着：

“谢谢你，我一定会珍视这个的Thor”，Loki亲了他脸颊一下，而Thor觉得此刻Loki这种平淡的快乐的感觉就好像一下下搔刮着他前胸似的，于是他搂住Loki的腰部想把他拉近，但Loki摇摇头轻声拒绝：

“不，在你今早的恶劣行为之后你才刚刚得到了我的原谅，不过光是道歉还是不够的。”

Thor低吼了一声，但还是后退了下，虽然他不喜欢就连最平常的交合行为也不能得到，但他也知道现在的新关系是多么的脆弱，“我今晚留在这里，我走的时候我父亲要见我，但我当时没那个心情。”

“如果我叫你不要去呢”，Loki挑起眉来戏谑地问道，Thor蹙了下眉头，但还是赶在破坏气氛前，深深地叹口气，

 “那我就不去。”

Loki审视着他的神情，轻轻笑了下，

“那就这样，呆在这里，我来准备睡觉用的东西。”

……

……

……

片刻后他们都无声地并肩躺在一起，Loki显然是累坏了，脑袋刚沾到铺着的皮毛毯子就睡过去了，而Thor也打算闭上眼睛睡觉的时候，忽然发现Loki在他怀里挣扎起来，还发出惊叫的声音，Thor一下子睡意全无，他摇晃着Loki的肩膀想让他清醒过来，但一会他又没声音了，只是呼吸急促，紧紧闭着的眼睛上面是深锁着的黑色眉毛，Thor静静地看了一会然后轻轻地抚摸起他耳后的柔顺黑发，他轻吻了下后开始低声唱起歌来，这是海洋中的一首摇篮曲，关于一位母亲给自己睡着孩子的枕头施下咒语，好让自己不在的时候也能保护孩子的安全，慢慢地Loki的脸部放松下来，身体也不那么紧绷僵硬，Thor看着他的脸庞，想象着Asgard接下来的景象也觉得有着隐隐的期待和兴奋，现在那不仅仅是海洋中的城市，他的家园，也是Loki会生活的地方，一切都有可能发生。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我写本章节的时候别提多伤心了，不过也算值了。
> 
> 补充一下，Loki相当于[myling](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Myling)，除非他想办法解脱这个命运。  
> （译者注：myling，斯堪的纳维亚民间文学中，那些未受洗礼就夭折的幼婴的不死灵魂，他们必须游荡世间直到有人把他们正式地安葬才会安息）


End file.
